Dangerous Allies
by OokamiLover19
Summary: He was just doing another mission, she was trying to stay off the radar. His mission is her and she makes things difficult for him when she runs and is slightly faster than him. She doesn't want to go to Alice Academy and been running for three years and he's been hunting her down. What happens when she is finally captured and she meets a certain Dangerous Fire User? Natsume X OC
1. Chapter 1: The Train Station

She dashed down another street as she heard the clicking of heels behind her. She was glad that she had worn converses that day, even though she hadn't expected him to find her so fast. She tightened her grip on her quick grab travel bag and dashed through another rain puddle. Her black rain coat was zipped up and the hood was up, protecting her blond hair from the rain. Her black pants had several spots soaked near the bottom from all the water and her shoes mostly soaked. Splashing of water and clicking of heels behind her made her heart pound and she activated one of her Alices to attack him as she dashed down another street, trying to get to the train station before it left.

"That won't stop me, Peyton. You will come to the academy!" his voice rang behind her and she growled and pushed herself faster as she dashed down the main street, dodging past other people who were walking down the streets, holding umbrellas.

"Hey watch where you're going!" several called to her as she bumped into them.

"Gomenasai!" she called back as she turned her head to apologize and saw the masked man getting closer, his lips closed tight as he ran after her. "Damn it, go away!"

"Stop making a scene Peyton!" he yelled back.

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"Hey guys, look its Peyton Nanotsu! She's back from America!" a guy yelled and soon Peyton was surrounded by teenagers.

"Damn it, get away from me!" Peyton snapped and lightning hit the ground nearby, making the teenagers jump and scramble away from her and she dashed off again, feeling his hand barely miss the sleeve of her rain coat.

She stumbled into the train station and flashed her card to the guards then jumped over the barriers and dashed towards the train that getting ready to take off. Her hood fell back since rain no longer hindered it and people parted as they saw her and she was almost there. Hands grabbed her hair and she cried out and was thrown to the ground about ten feet away from the train which the doors were closing.

"Cutting it really close this time, Peyton," his voice was low as he restrained her hands behind her back and pulled her to her feet.

"And you were telling me to not make a scene, Persona," she hissed as he started pulling her back towards the entrance to the station.

"Halt, who are you and why are you restraining Miss Nanotsu?" a man dressed in an officer uniform growled, blocking their way out.

"Help me," Peyton cried as she winced as his fingers dug into her skin.

"Silence," persona snapped. "This girl is sick and the agency has been tracking her down for the past few years. We are merely doing our jobs to keep the peace."

"Bull shit, your kidnapping me! You plan to take me to that prison!" Peyton growled

"Peyton, we ask that you calm down," the familiar voices of her parents reached her and she turned her head to look at them. "You are sick and he is taking you to a rehabilitation center to help you."

"Mother, I don't want to go! They'll imprison me there and I won't seen anyone ever again!" Peyton snapped struggling against her captor.

"That's not true, once you get the help you need, they'll let you come home," father spoke. "Go with him and stop making such a scene. Your private jest is waiting for the two of you to go back to Japan."

"Father..."

"Be a good girl Pey-Pey," he smiled sadly as something pierced her neck and her world darkened.


	2. Chapter 2: Alices & Rumors

I do not own anythingfrom Gakuen Alice. I was gonna do a Persona X OC but then decided that it wouldn't really work with the plot I wanted. Please read and review.

* * *

-Peyton-

I opened my eyes and and found myself staring at a white ceiling. My ears and right cheek hurt quite a bit but I had no recollection of ever hurting them. I brought my hand to my left hear and felt metal all the way up to the top corner of my ear. I sat up and found myself on a red plush couch in a large clean room. I saw a mirror on the far wall and walked over to it. I looked at my reflection ad growled. Seven white gold diamond studs ran across the cartilage of my left ear while I had a set of quarter sized hoops in my main holes. On my right ear there was a diamond stud next to my hoop then there was a golden dragon earring that took about half an inch. Under my right eye was a small black tattoo in the form of a lightning bolt. My sapphire eyes were slightly wider than normal and my blond hair was a mess of tangles from being in my rain coat hood. I pulled an elastic off my wrist and pulled all my hair up into a messy bun.

"I see your finally awake," a voice brought me back to reality and I saw a blond male enter the room. "My name is Narumi Anju, I am a teacher here at Alice Academy."

"Where's Persona?" I growled, not letting the blond get close to me.

"Busy chasing other students around campus I presume. What's your Alice?"

"And why would I tell you?"

"So we know what class to put you in besides the high school main class. There are different classes, technological, predisposition, special, dangerous... You get the point. We want to place you in the group that fits the needs of you and your Alice."

"And what makes you think I have one?"

"Persona wouldn't have been chasing you for the past three years for no reason, Peyton. Either you tell me or we have the HSP come in an he'll be able to tell in an instant using his own Alice," Narumi smiled as he trapped me in a corner and walked closer. A pinkish light seemed go glow around him and he smiled as if I was some kind of lover. "Wont you tell me what special abilities you have?"

"Pheromone Alice, really?" I smirked and crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"Don't tell me you have a Nullification Alice? That ability is rare!" the pinkish glow around him disappeared.

"So what if I did?" I smirked playing with him. "Are you going to harass me, Narumi, or will you actually get me the damn uniform and take me over to the high school? Also where is my bag?"

"It's right here," his cold voice reached me before he appeared in the room holding my bag. "Are you actually going to behave this time?"

"I could escape the academy Persona if I wanted, but my parents practically begged me to stay so I guess that they'd hand me back to you if I ran," I snorted as I reached for my bag but his hand came around my wrist.

"You are such a mystery, the fact that my Alice doesn't even effect you," he whispered, his painted lips inches from mine.

"Your just a weird cross dresser, no male would willingly wear makeup unless they had a major feminine side," I smirked. "Not that I'd go for someone like you, your what...thirty?"

"Don't test my patience just because you feel like it. There is a point that everyone would snap," Persona whispered.

"Persona, if you get any closer to you, you could kill her or the HSP will be on your case for sexually harassing a student," Narumi spoke and Persona let me go and I followed the blond male out of the room, not even looking back at the masked man behind me. "We'll need to get your measurements for a uniform so we'll get that done and it should be done by tomorrow. For today, do you have nicer clothes than what your wearing?"

"What do you think is in this bag, money?" I retorted. "Just show me a room where I can clean off the stench of his Alice."

"Do you really have a nullification Alice?" Narumi asked as he opened a door and I saw a room of sorts.

"I don't know what it is but Rei has never once affected me with his Mark of Death Alice. Maybe it is Nullification, maybe I have an Alice that counters his or maybe it's just in the blood and the rumors are true."

"How do you know his name and what rumors?"

"We've encounters each other several times over the years and the rumors are something about him being related to me but I don't know if thats true and if it is, how closely related," I spoke as I entered the room.

"I'll wait outside the room, so I can escort you to the high school campus," Narumi spoke and I closed the door on him.

I found the bathroom and was grateful to see a shower and clean towels. I showered quickly then pulled on my black tights and pleated skirt then pulled on my black strapless bra and red halter top then found my cream colored 4" pumps and slid them on as I towel dried my curly hair. I applied some black eyeliner then stuffed my previous clothes on the bag and walked back out to the main room and saw Persona.

"How long have you known that we were related, Pey?" he spoke as he pulled off his mask, revealing red eyes and a cross tattoo under his left eye.

"My parents seem to trust you enough and I remember that mask from when I was a kid. Besides you were in a few picture my father had locked in his desk. How closely related are we?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he sighed, surprising me.

"We are cousins," he spoke, his voice oddly quiet. "Your mother's sister was my mother before they abandoned me."

"I can't deal with this at the moment," I muttered walking towards the door.

"I'll be waiting for when you are ready to talk Pey. Oh by the way, I'm only 10 years older than you," he whispered then left through the open window as I opened the door and walked out to where Narumi waited.

"Wow, you clean up nice," he smirked and got slapped. "Okay, I know when to stop. Let's go. We are in the faculty building, the high school is to the north. If you hold my hand, I can make the trip quickly." I looked at him suspiciously but sighed and put my hand on his and then we suddenly appeared at the north building. "Love those Transport beans."

"Narumi, you better stop stealing from my greenhouse!" a black haired male came down the hallway.

"Hello Misaki, this is the new student, Peyton Nanotsu," Narumi smiled, dodging a punch from the other male.

"Nanotsu...? The model?" Misaki blinked and stared at me and I just smirked at him.

"Nice to meet you," I grinned when I saw his face turn red. "Guess I won't be just another face if the teachers know who I am. Narumi, classroom?"

"Oh right, this way," Narumi blinked then led the way inside the building and up to the third floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Storms on a Sunny Day

"Natsume, who is that girl walking with Narumi?" Luca asked his best friend as they entered their classroom.

"Beats me. Oi, permy, you pay attention, who was that blond chick?" natsume snapped at Sumire as she sat down in front of them. Luckily her crush on him died down over the years.

"She looked familiar," Sumire scratched her chin and frowned.

"That was the former Magazine Supermodel, Peyton Nanotsu," Nobara whispered, turning around to face the two boys. "Persona dragged her here today, apparently he's been hunting her down for three years!"

"What... Persona?" Natsume gasped. "He never pursues someone out there..."

"Unless the person is a major threat. I counted ten Alice restraint earrings as she passed me earlier with Narumi," Mikan muttered sitting next to Sumire. "Apparently her uniform is in the process of being made so that's why she's wearing those cloths."

"I thought she looked good in that outfit," Luca smiled. "I mean how many people here actually wear heels besides Persona?"

"Settle down class, we have a new student today," Jinno snapped. "This is Peyton Nanotsu. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Whats your Alice?" someone called and heads nodded in agreement.

"Anger me and you'll find out," the blond girl spoke, her stoic face not changing except her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms.

"How old are you?"

"17," she answered.

"Were you really a supermodel?" Sumire called.

"Since I was nine, but how does this have to deal with anything?"

"Is it true you've been able to avoid Persona for three years?" Natsume asked and she narrowed her eyes at him. "It's a valid question, answer it."

"Yes."

"How did you manage that?" Luca gasped.

"He is getting old and slower each time he was able to track me down after I hid from him. Was in America before he finally caught me, I only came cause my parents practically threatened me," she huffed. "Can I sit down or do you all want to figure out what my Alice is?"

The students mumbled and she smirk and walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in the seat nearest the window.

* * *

-Peyton-

I felt the gazes of the students throughout the class which was a self study hour for the day and everyone was whispering amongst themselves. I looked out the window and saw the shimmer of Persona's mask in the line of trees. As the bell rang, I stood and left the room before any of the others and headed out towards the forest.

"Peyton, where are you going?" someone grabbed my arm and I turned and saw Mikan.

"Why do you care?" I growled letting invisible bolts run through her hand on my arm, making her jump back. "What I do is my own business, whether it's escaping this prison or suicide. Leave me alone," I spoke calmly before walking into the forest.

I stepped out of my shoes then picked them up and ran deep into the forest. I past a log cottage where a stiffed teddy bear was cutting wood and I ran deeper into the forest towards where I figured the edge of the academy campus as the clouds started to thicken and thunder ran across the sky. I felt slight electricity shocks to my eyes as I knew my eyes turned grey as I used my lightning Alice to light my way through the forest.

"Are we really going to keep doing this Pey?" his cold voice was soft as arms came around my waist.

"I knew you'd come after me when you saw the storm," I smirked and he let me go.

"Forecast was for sunny and clear, would you please deactivate your Alices?" I smirked and took a deep breath and the clouds dispersed and I felt my eyes tingle as they changed back to blue. "What is it?"

"How is it that I'm here for less than three hours and everyone already knows that you brought me here?"

"They probably saw me carrying you over my shoulder when we arrived. Sorry but your jet has been destroyed for publicity purposes. Your parents didn't want the paparazzi on their doorstep so we had to fake your death so every one can calm down," he spoke as he pulled off his mask. "You are unique Pey, that is for sure."

"So what Rei, I can change the weather to stormy and direct lightning anywhere I want, no matter what kind of weather it is," I shrugged.

"I wasn't talking about your lightning or Storm Alice, I was talking about how you are immune to mine and how much power you hold even with all those restraints. You were right, it's because we share the family blood that your immune. Did you need me for something if you were acting as if you trying to escape?"

"Do I really have to deal with all those immature students? I already know how to control my Alice and had private tutors while modeling so why do I have to still attend school?"

"Pey, it's not all just grades and being an honor student. It's also learning how to associate with other Alices within the academy," Rei spoke as he stood next to me. "I had to do the same thing when I went through."

"What do you do now?"

"Missions for the Academy and the outside government. Are you asking to join?"

"Well I am a dangerous ability user," I shrugged. "Maybe we would be able learn how to work together instead of one chasing the other, cousin."

"Your dangerous as it is, you don't need to work with anyone," he laughed. "Come, I'll walk you to your dorm since the day is almost over. I talked to the HSP and he gave you a special star rating because of our relations, that way you'll have the Alice money and good rooms as well as food. If you ever need anything from me cousin then whisper my name into this bracelet."

He gave me a small silver bracelet that slid onto my wrist and there was a small circle peridot stone in the center. As soon as he slid the bracelet onto my wrist it shrunk to fit like a hair elastic would with a little bit of space so it didn't cut off circulation. Then he started walking back the way towards the buildings and I followed him.

"Is this bracelet an Alice Restraint like the earrings and tattoo?" I called to him.

"You catch on quick. In a way yes, but if ten restraints and a seal hasn't done anything then guess you have another great Alice that's starting to emerge," he smiled. "Do you want me to get you there faster so you don't rip your tights anymore?"

I looked down and saw holes across the area around my calves and feet and sighed and hurried to where he had stopped. I jumped onto his back as he pulled his mask back on then he held my thighs and jumped up into the trees and started jumping from branch to branch. My eyes started to feel heavy and I started to fall asleep.

"Used a little too much Alice today?" he mused.

"Shut up," I yawned and fell asleep on his back.


	4. Chapter 4: Summoned into the Forest

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a dresser across the room. I rolled off my side and onto my back as I stretched and realized I was in a queen four-poster bed in a large room. I sat up and saw my bag on a white suede couch. I slid out of the bed and sighed as I stared down at my ruined tights. I pulled them off and tossed them into the garbage that was by the cherry wood desk. The desk's back faced the three windows with the leather chair and the front of the desk faced the room.

'He gave you a special star.' Rei's words from yesterday ran through my head.

I wandered the room and found a bathroom that had a set in the floor tub and a walk-in shower. I walked out and entered the door next to the bathroom and found myself in a walk-in closet. Half the clothes were things I recognized from home while the other half were the school uniform, except my shirts where red and my skirts wear black. On several shelves were rows of shoes varying from flats to heels to boots.

"Rei," I muttered into the bracelet. It took a few minutes but I heard the clicking of his heels before he enters the closet. "Where did all these clothes come from?"

"I had a clean up crew follow me when I was chasing you and they gathered all of your things and sent here. I have gotten a few things extra which are at the back of the closet for missions, same with the boots. You are talented with blades so they'd be easily hidden in them," he smiled as he pulled off his mask. "Better hurry and get dressed so your not late for class. It won't be a while before HSP decides to send you out with me on missions. My current partner, Natsume, will be helping you get comfortable with the school and after dinner come here and help prep you in training for missions so you might as well tell or demonstrate your Alices with him. Anything else?"

"No, except why is my uniform these colors and not the same as everyone else?"

"Ive never seen you wear cream colors or those pastel colors. I've always seen you in darker colors even when you were modeling since childhood. You always threw the biggest fits when the designers tried putting you in pink dresses," he smirked. "You may have never seen me around but I've always checked up on you. That's why I agreed to the three year chase."

"Okey, get out so I can get ready," I huffed crossing my arms.

"I'll see you later, Pey. Natsume will be coming by at 9 to pick you up and take you over to the school since you fell asleep before I could show you the way from the school to the dorms," he chuckled, putting his mask back on and I nodded as he left.

I hurried over to the bathroom and hopped into the shower to wash the dirt from the forest off. I washed my hair then jumps out and wrapped my hair in a towel then wrapped a towel around my body and left the bathroom after I dumped my clothes in the basket in the bathroom corner. There was a knock on the door and I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 8:45. I fixed my towel then walked over and opened the door and saw the raven haired kid that had asked me questions about how I had escaped Persona for so long.

"Yes?" I asked and I saw a small blush on his cheeks as he looked at me.

"Um... persona asked me to help you around and the teachers have assigned me your school partner so when you need help, you can ask," he stammered.

"You're Natsume?" I asked and he nodded.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Might as well come in since your already here." I backed away from the door and he entered and closed the door behind him. "Go a head and sit down while I get ready."

He obeyed and I grabbed my bag off the couch and walked into the closet and closed the door behind me. I pulled on my uniform and smirked at how well the shirt fit. I tucked my shirt into the black pleated skirt then pulled on some black rights and slid on a pair of black ankle boot 3" stilettos. I walked over to the floor-length mirror and grabbed my comb and brushed my hair back into a high ponytail and then twisted it into a bun. I didn't bother with makeup or jewelry and walked out of the closet and Natsume stood.

I took a minute to study him and wanted to sigh. Raven black hair that went into his red eyes. Small, straight nose and thin lips. He had a small tattoo under his eye and several earrings, one that looked almost identical to my dragon earring. He stood about 5'11" and was medium built. I walked towards the door and he followed quietly. Students walked came out of their rooms and I heard several people starting conversation with Natsume and walked ahead of them.

"Hey Peyton, where did you go yesterday? You missed final period," Mikan came into view and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Nice uniform."

"Thanks. I fell asleep in the forest. My cousin had to carry me to my room," I shrugged.

"Who's your cousin?" Natsume called up to me and I looked back at him. I tapped my lightning tattoo and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Peyton, who is your cousin?" the blond boy asked as he walked next to Natsume.

"Doesn't matter, he doesn't really hang around the academy," I shrugged.

I heard several people sigh as if they had been expecting to learn more about my life and I had to smile. We walked to the high school and several wandered off to different classes and I was stuck with Mikan, Luca, and Natsume. We walked into the classroom and I saw several from yesterday sitting in the desks. Natsume pulled my arm towards the back of the room and we sat next to the window.

"My partner is your cousin?" he whispered surprised.

"Yeah, so what? It's not like Rei or I asked for it, but it is why I am immune to his Alice," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Do you realize that if you were partnered with Serio, that missions could be harder of one if you are hurt?"

"Its not like we're close or anything," I snorted.

"It doesn't matter for Serio. He was abandoned by his parents and if he had even an ounce of family, he'd hold onto it of he could. He considers me a younger brother since I was in the elementary school and started doing missions. He may not be one to show kind emotions to anyone but he does have a spot for family," Natsume smirked as he looked out the window.

"You consider him a brother?" I asked.

"More like a close friend. I've never really had a brother to compare to. There is a kid in the middle school who has clung to me for years..."

"Yo thinks of you as a brother or his idol," Mikan turned around in her seat to look at us.

"Polkidots, i didn't ask for your opinion," Natsume spoke, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You're still going with that?" her face turned red from embarrassment.

"It's not my fault your skirt came off the first day you came here," he spoke and she spun around and slouched in her seat. I looked at Natsume and he just smirked as Narumi came into the classroom.

"Good morning, students. Today is the beginning of your finals." several students groaned and I chuckled. "Peyton, don't think your excused from the tests just because you came yesterday. We want to know how knowledged you are."

"I wouldn't have dreamed of it," I smirked, laying on the sarcasm, making everyone laugh.

Narumi smiled and handed out the tests and pencils. I heard students groan as they read over the tests when they got them and I had to smile as I read mine. 'Write a love letter, use vocab words listed below and write a small story, answer multiple choice questions, etc.' I shook my head in amusement as I picked up my pencil and started my test.

"Gah, tests all day! My hand kills!" I whined as we finally were let out for the day. "I'm sorry but you guys have been tortured if you have been here since elementary."

Several of the students who were walking with me laughed and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Natsume staring at the forest. I followed where he was looking and saw the flash of a certain white mask. Natsume looked at me and I nodded.

"Hey sorry guys but it's Natsume's turn to torture me, showing me around and helping me understand the school," I smiled and everyone laughed and headed off towards the dorms for dinner. "Lets go."

Natsume nodded and we ran to the forest and I took the lead, jumping over dead logs and dodging hanging branches. As we reached a small clearing, I stumbled slightly and gloved hands caught me before I fell to the ground. Rei steadied me before backing away a few feet, smirking.

"What did you need, Persona?" Natsume asked taking a deep breath.

"I was wrong in the missions. The HSP wants you two to go out and collect a kid that just found his Alice. he lives in a small town about 100 miles from Tokyo," Rei spoke handing me a folder. "There is a black car waiting at the front gates for you two and there are bags in the car with clothes and equipment that you need. Your driver has money for all expenses. If you have no problems, it should only take a couple days."

"Okay," I spoke calmly.

"That file has everything we know about the child and his family background. Head south and you'll get to the car quickly and not have to deal with the students questioning."

We nodded then ran into the forest, in the direction that he pointed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission to Hoshino

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Natsume-

I watched Peyton as she flipped through the file as she sat across from me in the limo. Her shoes were on the ground and her legs were tucked underneath her. Her hair was still up in the bun she had put it in this morning and now as the sun was setting, she finally closed the file and handed it to me as he laid down across the seat.

"When did the driver say we would get there?" she asked hiding a yawn behind her arm as she laid on her stomach and propped her feet on the armrest on the door and propped her head on her arms.

"Around midnight so about 4 hours. The driver will wake us when we're close to the village," I spoke and she closed her eyes as she yawned again. "Go ahead and get some sleep."

"What about you?" she asked lifting her head.

"I'm used to not sleeping very much besides I need to read the file. Don't worry about me and get some sleep Peyton," I smirked and she laid back down and closed her eyes. I looked at her for a couple more minutes then opened the file.

_**Name:** Joque Nakogama  
**Mother:** Sakura Nakogama** Occupation: **Stay-at-home mother  
**Father: **Taemo Nakogama** Occupation: **Air Force  
**Siblings:** Natalie: age 25; Married and lives in Tokyo. No Alice  
_**Age**_: 9  
__**Gender**: male  
__**Blood Type:** O+  
__**Race**: Japanese, African-American  
__**Alice**: Flying  
__**Residence**: 173 Bluffin Ave. Hoshino, Japan  
__**Personality**: rebellious towards parents, usually shy and hides at school, carries a small sketchbook and pencil pouch, avoids contact with students ad teachers when able, found at the school's ponds after school and leaves for home when the sun sets and lays up on widow walk til after midnight sketching.  
__**Appearances**: light brown skin color, pale blue eyes, wears a black scarf around neck and hides lower half of face with it, small gold ring on left thumb._

I read through the reported sighting of the kid using his Alice and sighed. I closed the file and set it on the empty seat and looked back at Peyton. She was on her side, curled up in a loose ball. Her legs were crossed and brought close as her arms rested in front of her face.

"Black Cat, here is a blanket for the girl," the driver rolled down the window and held out a fleece blanket.

"Thank you," I spoke then slid of my seat and knelt next to Peyton and covered her with the blanket before slouching against my seat again.

"Get some rest Black Cat, there is still a couple hours before we reach the village." The man rolled the window back up and I lounged across the seats and rested my arms behind my head and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Natsume, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Peyton hovering over me. Her eyes seemed to show some amusement. "I thought you said you were used to not sleeping much. We're outside the town."

"Thank you," I spoke as she moved back as I sat up.

I looked at her and saw her in a pair of red skinny jeans and a plain black long sleeved shirt. She had on a pair of black knee high boots that were flat. She sat back in her seat and I saw her slid a dagger into her left boot. Her hair was down in a braid over her right shoulder and seemed straight.

"Your clothes are in that bag," she pointed to one on the floor besides me. "I'll wait outside for you."

She got out and closed the door quietly. I changed quickly and strapped my dagger to my forearm and pulled on the leather jacket and slid out of the car after grabbing the coat that Peyton had left on her seat. Outside, Peyton leaned against the limo talking with the driver.

"Peyton, here's your coat," I spoke ad she smiled at me. "Will you stay here while we find the kid?"

"No, if you backtrack about a mile, there is a bridge. Head west from that bridge, there is a small overgrown path that will lead to a wood house. I'll be waiting there with Persona. He expects you in two days so you'll want to pack your cloths in one bag and keep it with you. I heard he freaked when a couple of graduates tries to get him, practically kidnapped him. Peyton this is especially important for you since it needs to me you who actually gets him cause of your always active nullification. Good luck," the man spoke before getting in the limo.

We grabbed our bags and he drove off. Peyton slid on the coat then we organized the bags so everything was in one bag and the empty bag was tucked into the other bag and I pulled it onto my back and we walked into the village. No lights were on due to it being after midnight and we walked to the house mentioned and I saw the kid lying on a flat roof about a foot off the actual surface. I silently pointed him to Peyton and she nodded and jumped up into a tree and onto the roof.

* * *

-Peyton-

"Hey kid, little late don't you think?" I whispered as I landed on the roof and he dropped to the roof and whimpered.

"Who...who are you? Are you going to hurt me as well?" he whispered as he got onto his knees, facing me.

"Quite the opposite, I would like to help you," I whispered, bringing a ball of lightning to the palm of my hand. "I am like you, different. Do you see that boy down there?" I pointed to Natsume and he nodded. "He's like us, could he come up?"

"Su-sure," he stammered as I extinguished the lightning. I motioned to Natsume and he climbed up and knelt on one knee and studied the kid. "W-what makes you different?"

Natsume smirked and brought a small flame to his hand. Joque gasped in surprise but didn't run off. I smirked and sat on my butt next to Natsume.

"I am a Peyton, this is Natsume. How long have you known about your ability?" I smiled.

"I'm Joque and I found out about a year ago. How could you be able to help me?" he whispered.

"There is a school in the city, it is for those like us. Everyone has their own ability and there are no one trying to hurt us," Natsume spoke calmly.

"We were sent by the academy so we could help you get there safely," I smiled. "Would you like to go there?"

"What about mamma and papa? What would happen to them?" Joque asked.

"They'd be safe. Once your in the academy, the bad people wouldn't be able to get you and they'll leave your parents alone," I assured. "We can talk to them in the morning if that would help you, but well need to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"O-okay, where are you staying?"

"We'll be watching over you tonight. To get some sleep kid," Natsume spoke and Joque jumped up to his feet and disappeared inside.

"Why did Persona have issues?" I asked.

"He probably didn't tell the other two that the kid was socially inept and needed a kind approach," Natsume spoke laying back on the roof.

"Don't get too comfortable," I muttered, getting to my feet and looked around. "We're not alone."

"What? How many?" Natsume jumped to his feet and came to stand inches away from me.

"I'd say about five or six in the immediate area," I whispered activating my storm Alice then let the rain pour so everyone's vision was hindered. "I'll be able to give us some cover but we need to get the kid out tonight. If there are people here, then it means they're after him. None of them have Alices so they're just humans threatened by difference. I need you to get into the house and warn the kid and his parents. Make sure the parents understand that we want to protect their kid."

"Peyton..."

"Go, they're just normals. My lightning will stop them," I whispered and he nodded and disappeared inside.

I saw the humans coming closer, guns in hand and I directed the lightning to hit their guns, most likely burning their hands and arms. The thunder clapped and something whizzed nearby then something pierced my side. I growled and created a lightning barrier around the house and stumbled down the stairs inside.

"Natsume!" I called and heard several sets of feet hitting stairs. "Damn it," I hissed as I fell to one knee clutching my side.

"Peyton, what happened?" Natsume came into view as well as two adults, the woman holding Joque's hand.

"They had guns," I hissed as he touched my side. "I thought I had gotten all of them and one surprised me from behind. We really need to get out of here, you two as well. I'm sure more will be coming and now that they know we're here, they'll be after you too. Taemo, I need you to be aware of around you since I know you are military trained. Get your rifle and we need to go now. My barrier can't last forever."

"Very well," Taemo spoke then dashed down the hall.

"Peyton, we need to take care of your wound," Natsume spoke as he started to lift up my shirt and jacket.

"It can wait until we reach rendezvous, help me up." Natsume pulled me to my feet and wrapped my arm around his shoulder so my wound was pressed against his side. Taemo came back out with a gun slung across his back and another was in his hands. "Good, lets go. Out the back. Sakura, you'll need to be tough and carry Joque because he won't be able to run fast with the pace we need to go."

"No more orders, Peyton," Natsume spoke as we headed downstairs. Joque was on Sakura's back and Taemo opened the back door and we hurried out. I constricted the barrier so it was just around us and invisible and we ran as fast as we could with my condition. "Persona has most likely sent out help since he seems to react to you creating storms and flash around your lightning Peyton."

"Lets hope so because from what I could gather while taking to Bentsu, after the mile to the bridge, it's probably several more miles through the forest. Taemo, do you know of a small home in the woods that is accessible by a bike trail that leads west from the bridge?"

"Not that I am aware of and I've scouted out this town several times in the past year," Taemo spoke quickly as we reached the edge of the village.

"Good that means that they won't either. We need to move quicker, I can hear people behind us. Joque I need you to keep your eyes closes and ignore any sounds that you make hear," I spoke quickly. "Taemo can you retire them?"

"What did I say about giving orders?" Natsume growled.

"I don't want to die here," I whispered. "Alices cannot withstand human weapons for long. I'm barely able to hold up a barrier around us."

Taemo jumped into the forest as we kept running and after we got about a half mile from where he left us, I heard guns being shot. Natsume gripped me tighter and tried to speed up our pace and Sakura noticed and did the same. I saw the bridge in sight and as soon as we got over it, Natsume pulled me to the half-hidden trail that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Where is papa?" Joque whispered and Sakura shushed him. "He won't know where to find us..."

"Joque, he'll know since we practically told him where we're going as we left your house," I reassured him and he nodded and buried his face in Sakura's brown hair. My breath hitched as my side got scraped against Natsume's belt as we jumped over a fallen log and Natsume immediately pulled me onto his back and kept moving. "I'm fine..."

"Don't lie, Peyton," Natsume whispered, not to alert Sakura. "Your wound is no flesh wound, it's deep. If we don't get there in the next five minutes, we're stopping to bandage your side before you lose anymore blood."

"Okay," I whispered and turned my head to look behind us and saw Taemo catching up.

"It's done, how is your side?" he spoke quickly as he reached us.

"As fine as it can be," I spoke and he nodded in understanding.

"Why are you helping us?"

"We were sent by the school to collect Joque because of his abilities. The school is just for people like him, no one else is allowed in. We were notified that the attempted retrieval didn't go so well so they sent us because they know that I'd be able to approach the situation better. We don't want to loose children because normals have a hard time accepting us. We'll have to debrief you two later when certain things are not present about the academy." They nodded understanding that somethings would be best for Joque not to hear at the present time and we kept running.

"Hold on Peyton, I can see the house now. We're almost there," I faintly heard Natsume as my eyes closed on their own.


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Persona-

"Sir, I have confirmation that the students are in view, but the girl is injured," Bentsu came into the office calmly, his earpiece in, most likely listening to the reports. "She has a deep would that happened when a normal shot her while she was covering for the Black Cat to get the boy. She passed out on the way here. Also, the boy's parents are with them so I assume that there were a lot more normals after the boy."

I got to my feet, keeping myself composed and followed Bentsu out of the room and downstairs where I heard Natsume talking to the parents and the boy, reassuring them that Peyton was fine. When I reached the tile, everyone looked at me as my heels clicked across the floor. Natsume nodded to me and I noticed that the boy instantly hid behind the father.

"Forgive me but appearances are always deceiving," I smiled at them. "I am the employer of Natsume and Peyton, Persona." I held out a gloved hand and the father shook it. "Natsume how is Peyton?"

"Your standby healers are working on her right now, but she was pale when they took her into the spare room," Natsume spoke professionally, but I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Bentsu, would you show our guests upstairs. Natsume and I need to talk to Taemo for a minute," I spoke and Bentsu bowed and the woman picked up the boy and followed him back upstairs. "Forgive us for not being able to really debrief you but it is troublesome to tell you that the boy will not be allowed to have any contact with the outside world once he's within the campus grounds. It is a safety thing, for the students as well as those who they want to contact. Once he is graduated from the Academy then he'll be released but you must understand that he won't be able to leave at all. He's not like Natsume and Peyton who are classed as Dangerous Users who do missions for the school and government. It would be appreciated if you explain that to the boy and the woman so his adjustment to the academy may be faster."

"Very well, Persona," the man spoke, frowning slightly.

"We don't want our students to be hurt because of outside contact. Things could happen that would make tonight seem like a pawn on a chessboard."

He nodded and walked upstairs.

"Damn, how do you stay calm all the time," Natsume muttered.

"I've done it all my life so it's natural to me," I smirked as we walked to the room where the healers were coming out. "What's the diagnosis?"

"Her injuries have fully healed with our abilities and has been cleaned up. She should wake up very soon," the head healer spoke and they left.

"That's handy to have four Healer Alices at your disposal," Natsume spoke as he held the door open for me.

"So it would seem."

"Rei...?" I heard Peyton call but a cough stopped her sentence.

"Lie back down, Pey. You used a lot of your energy tonight," I spoke, standing next to the bed.

"What happened? Where is the kid?"

"They're safe," Natsume spoke, sitting at the foot of the bed and sighing.

"Both of you get some rest, we'll head to the academy once the sun is up. Pey, you did good for your first mission," I spoke then left the room.

* * *

"Sir, the limo and your car are ready," Bentsu came into the study. "Several normals have been spotted wandering the woods but thanks to the barrier, they cannot see the house. We'll need to leave now if we want to stay undetected by them and get everyone back to the academy. Are you really going to let those two normals go with you?"

"They need help getting to where their older daughter lives so I'll be taking them there and let everyone say bye to the kid and bring him back to the academy. I'll be taking two men with me so it will be fine. Just make sure that my employees get back and get some rest, especially the girl. Go wake them and get them out of here."

"Sir, you need to come see this," one of the healers came in, his eyes were wide.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to really explain it so please just come."

I got to my feet and sighed and followed him out and Bentsu followed. The healer ran down the stairs and we hurried after him and he opened the door to the room that Peyton and Natsume had been in. I looked at the healer and he nodded and I rolled my eyes and entered, but froze. Peyton and Natsume were on their sides and Natsume was curled around Peyton, his face near her stomach and his hands near his face, touching her stomach while she was curled around his head, her hands in his hair.

"How was this difficult to explain? They are teenagers," I asked, forcing myself to not laugh as I looked at the healer.

I walked over to the bed and poked Natsume in the neck as I gently shook Peyton then stepped back. Peyton woke first but seemed disoriented. As soon as Natsume moved she looked at him and I smirked as I saw her eyes widen as she pulled her hands away from Natsume and he bolted to a sitting position. She sat up slowly, her face composed, but I saw the blush on her face. Natsume got to his feet and backed away from the bed, his face beet red.

"How did this happen?" I asked amused and Peyton's eyes widened as she looked at me.

"I have no idea, ask him. I believe you left him in here. Once you left, I went back to sleep," she yawned as she stood up.

"Natsume?" I turned to him and he sighed.

"Honestly I don't know either. I laid down on the foot of the bed then you woke me up. I would say it was you but you don't do that kind of thing."

"Well then... It's time for you two to return to the academy. The kid will be along soon enough as soon as I take him and the parents to his older sister to say his farewells. Bentsu is ready to take you two back so you can finish resting up."

"Fine," Peyton sighed then walked past me, slapping me upside the head as she passed. "That's for not saying something for three years of chasing me."

"What does she mean by that sir?" Bentsu asked.

"It does not concern you, get them back to the academy now," I hissed and he walked out of the room quickly and Natsume followed silently.


	7. Chapter 7: Day off in the Dorms

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Peyton-

I got into the limo first and sat on the seat I had when we had left the academy and Natsume followed and sat behind Bentsu where he sat before as well. Bentsu closed the door and then we were off. I laid down on the seat, facing the seats and used the blanket as a pillow. I could feel Natsume staring at me but I didn't bother telling him off. We both had been woken up in an awkward situation with each other as well as seeing that it was Rei who had woken us up.

"Peyton?" Natsume called and I wanted to growl.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?" I muttered not moving.

"I see that but I feel like I need to apologize for what happened even though I'm not sure what happened," he mumbled and I rolled onto my back to look at him.

"It's fine, Natsume. No one meant for it to happen, all is forgiven," I spoke calmly and saw him blush slightly as he looked at me. "Even if someone had planned that, it's not like it would mean anything."

"Yeah," he said quietly and closed his eyes before I could see what he was feeling.

"Try and get some sleep while you can," I whispered as I closed my eyes and rolled back onto my side, my back facing Natsume and tried to go to sleep but couldn't for some reason.

I sighed quietly and sat back up. I looked at Natsume out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was sprawled out across the seat, mouth parted slightly and he was breathing slowly, signaling that he was asleep already. I picked up the fleece blanket and moved over to him and put the blanket on him and moved back to my seat and pulled off my coat and the long sleeved shirt, staying in my black tank top to cool down. I emptied the contents the bag that was on the ground onto the seat and sorted through everything and put my stuff in one bag and Natsume's in the other then grabbed my brush and sat on the floor and leaned against the door. I undid my braid and combed through it, knowing that that would help me a little to clear my mind of its stress of there was any that was making it difficult to sleep. I studied my hair an noticed that it reached my waist now. After I finished combing through my hair, I rebraided it and looked back at Nataume as he rolled onto his side, his back pressed against the firm seats.

When I felt the car stop, I got back onto my seat and looked out the tinted windows. We were at the academy gates and the guards where opening then for Bentsu an he drive through and headed straight towards the high school campus. I moved over to kneel by the window and tapped on the glass, making sure to not wake Natsume

"What do you need?" Bentsu spoke as e rolled down the glass.

"What time is it?"

"9:30. The first class of the day is half over. None of the teachers expect you or Black Cat to be there today so you can rest. Is he asleep?" Bentsu spoke.

"Yeah, has been most of the trip back."

"Well its time to wake him because I have to meet Persona to collect the boy in the next hour." Then he rolled the window back up.

I sighed and knelt on the floor next to Natsume and shook his shoulder. He jerked under my hand and opened his eyes slowly. I moved my hand and stares at him as he slowly woke up.

"What is it?" he yawned.

"We're almost to the dorms. School has already started and we have the day to rest," I spoke before moving back to my seat and stuffed my long sleeved shirt and coat in the bag as the limo stopped.

I opened the door and slid out and headed up to the second floor. As I reached the stairs, I heard Natsume enter the building. I took the stairs two at a time and hurried to my room, wanting to relax in my tub. As I reached my room, I saw Natsume out of the corner of my eye walking towards me with his bag. I entered my room as calmly as possible and closed it before hurrying to my bathroom and turning on the tub and poured in some cherry blossom scented bubble bath. I took my boots off and set them by the couch in the main part of my room then walked back to the bathroom and dumped the clothes I was in, into the hamper and stepped down into the tub and pulled my braid into a low bun and sighed.

* * *

-Natsume-

As Peyton got out of the limo she seemed kinda rushed.

"She hasn't slept at all since we started the trip back. She seemed slightly confused or stressed," Bentsu spoke as he stood by the door as I got out. I slung my bag over my shoulder and looked at him as he started waking back to the drivers door. "I do hope she's alright, she's a nice girl and a good agent."

"Later," I called to him and hurried inside. Peyton took the stairs two at a time and I followed her but she entered her room before I could reach her. "Damn, something is wrong."

I stood in front of her door for a minutes before sighing and walking to mine just a few doors down to drop off my bag. Then I cleaned up and walked back over to Peyton's room and knocked on the door. She called out to enter and I walked in and closed the door behind me. I heard the splash of water and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the slightly open door.

"Who is it?" I heard her call, her voice was slightly shaky.

"It's Natsume. Bentsu was worried because he said you haven't slept since the house and asked me to check on you," I lied calmly. I was worried too.

"Give me a second," she spoke and I heard more water splashing before I heard the tub draining. I backed away from the door and she came out wearing a white robe that went to the ground. I looked at her and saw her eyes were slightly pink as if she had been crying or something. "Was that all you needed or were you worried too?"

"You seemed stressed about something when you came in the dorm," I shrugged as I sat on one of her couches.

"I'm just tired but cannot sleep," she chuckled as she sat on the same couch a few feet away. I saw her pull her hair out of the low bun and let her braid fall over her shoulder. "What do you think would have happened of either we hadn't been at that house when the normals were there or if we hadn't been quick enough?"

"Each mission has risks that we must be willing to take," I spoke looking at her as she stared at her hands. "Sometimes when going after a new found Alice, there are injuries or casualties. It's something you just have to learn to accept. Being shot isn't a new thing for me. When I was in the elementary, I remember I got shot by normals but was too stubborn to tell Persona and I found myself in the hospital the next day."

"Have you ever lost someone close to you or during a mission?" she whispered sadly.

"Yes. Before I came to the academy I remember loosing control and I destroyed my whole village because I couldn't control my Alice. During a mission, I was cocky and didn't pay attention, lost two agents that day. My Alice used to be dependent on my life energy but we finally found how to not shorten my life each time I use it."

"I'm sorry," she muttered standing up. "I'll be back in a second."

She walked into her closet and closed the door quietly. I stood up and used the phone on her desk to have the robot mom bring up some food then stood at her windows and looked out. After a couple minutes Peyton came back out and I turned to look at her. She was wearing a shirtsleeved red top and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her hair had been fixed and now hung in a braid down her back. I saw white socks as she walked past the couch and sat on her bed and looked at me, her legs hung over the foot of the bed.

"Some food is coming up for us," I spoke and she nodded. "Are you sure your okay?"

"No," she sighed and laid back on the bed. "I have never use my Alice to hurt someone before, nor have I ordered someone to do so."

"You did a good job last night," I argued.

"Yeah, it's called pure adrenaline. I wasn't thinking, I just said what came to mind. I was careless," she muttered as she covered her face with both arms.

I walked over and sat next to her and turned so I could look down at her. "Even if it was adrenaline, you did a good job. If you hadn't told me to go in and get the family then we both would have been injured and we could have lost one of them. You kept everyone alive even if you ordered some things to be done that you wouldn't normally have."

She moved her arms so they were resting above her head and looked at me with surprise. I smirked at her and she giggled as the door opened. Peyton sat up confused and gasped as the robot mom came in with a tray of food. She set the tray on the desk then left without saying a word.

"What was that?" Peyton stammered.

"A robot mom. They are designed to help take care of the students like a mother would. Theyre majorly used on the elementary campus since those kids are usually more unstable after being told they cannot have any contact from the outside. Come eat something."

I got off the bed and pulled her off as well by her arms and we walked over to the desk and Peyton sat in the chair and picked at the food. Eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and orange juice for two people sat on the tray. As we ate, I noticed that Peyton didn't eat the bacon or the few eggs chunks that had been touching the bacon but she ate everything else.

"Do you not like bacon or something?" I asked and she laughed.

"No, the taste is really weird and I cannot stand the texture. You can have them if you want," she smiled as she spun around in her chair to look outside.

I snatched up the bacon then picked up the phone to tell them that we were done and they could come get the tray. Then walked around the desk and looked at Peyton. She had brought up her legs and shifted so that she was sideways in the chair with her feet propped up on one arm rest and she leaned against the other as she laid her head on the back of the chair. She looked at me with her eyes half open as she rested her arms in her lap and I smirked.

"Guess your starting to crash already, but you might want to be in bed before you do because sleeping in a chair like that wouldn't help much," I spoke and she snorted as she closed her eyes.

I waited for a couple minutes before I moved and pulled her into my arms and carried her over to the bed and laid her down on the covers. The robot mom came in and took the tray as I walked back to the desk and grabbed a pencil and scribbled down my room number incase she needed anything later then left the room to go get some rest myself.


	8. Chapter 8: Hide & Go Seek

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

I groaned as I heard a knock on my door and I rolled out of my bed. I frowned, not remembering laying down in bed and looked around confused until the knock came again. I hurried over to the door and opened it. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the blonde teacher in front of me.

"What is it Narumi?" I asked.

"We have a student who is asking about you today, but with the security and rules, he is not allowed to enter the dorms because he is from the Middle School Campus," he smirked.

"Let me get some shoes," I yawned and ran into my closet and slid on my white skater shoes. I hurried back to Narumi and closed my door behind me and followed him downstairs and to the courtyard.

"Pey-Pey!"

A flash of blond came running towards me and I narrowed my eyes in the sun as this person ran into me, wrapping their arms around my neck. I stumbled backwards and hit a firm but soft wall. I turned to see what I hit and saw Rei standing there smirking.

"Why didn't you tell me you had been enrolled?"

I looked down at the boy who went to my shoulder and saw the same sapphire blue eyes that I had. His face still held some baby fat but he was skinnier than I last remembered. I frowned and pushed the boy to arms length to get a better look at him.

"Damn, you have grown Kuu," I smiled pulling him back into a hug. "How has my little brother been? It's been...what, four years?"

"I've been great, when did you arrive? I knew you had been running from the academy," he smiled and I ruffled his hair.

"I came just this week. Persona finally pulled mom and dad into the mess so I had to come," I stuck my tongue out at the older man and he just smirked.

"Don't be so mean to Rei sis, it's not nice and mom taught you better."

"Well sorry for not wanting to be imprisoned here when I knew how to control my Alices. Besides anyone would freak when they saw some cross-dresser in heels, makeup and a mask running after them," I giggled and Kuu snorted.

"Peyton, I suggest you watch yourself or I'll just have to start personally training you and not Black Cat helping," he threatened and I slapped his cheek gently.

"What fun would that be cousin? After all, your the one who was to always chase me," I spoke the last four words slowly then pulled off his mask and dashed away from the school laughing.

"Peyton!" Rei yelled and I looked back at him and smiled, seeing Kuu running after us with a huge grin on his face. I dashed into the forest and tricked him to run past me, headed deeper. I zapped Kuu and he got the hint and stayed near the edge and I dashed back towards the dorms. I dashed up to my room and slumped in my chair, coughing for air. I noticed something on my desk and realized what it was. I jumped to my feet , grabbed the note and dashed three doors down and knocked on the door before slipping inside and entering Natsume's room. He came into view and I froze in surprise.

"I am so sorry," I giggled. "I just need somewhere to hide out."

"Why?" Natsume crossed his arms over his wet chest, wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Well..." I held out Rei's mask and pouted. "I don't think he liked my game. You said I could come over if I needed something."

"He's going to kill you," Natsume smirked.

"Nah, Kuu will keep him busy for a while," I shrugged lounging on his couch.

"Who's Kuu?" Nataume practically growled and I looked up at him and saw a hint of anger.

"Are you jealous or something Nat?" I asked innocently.

"Why would I be? It's not like we're together?" he defended as he walked towards his closet.

"You are jealous!" I laughed as I sat on my knees and looked at him. "Well don't worry, Kuu is my little brother and has been here for almost four years now."

"Really?" Natsume looked at me, eyes wide and I propped my head on my hands and studied him since he seemed to not realize that he should get some clothes on.

"Yes," I giggled. "Now, Mister Black Cat go get some clothes on before I steal that towel and toss you out your window."

I smirked as I saw his face turn red and he hurried into his closet and closed the door roughly.

I walked over to the window and saw Kuu in the distance at the edge of the forest. I tried to see Rei in the forest and the only sign that he was there was several trees dying almost instantly as if he had hit them. I crossed my arms and leaned against the desk in his room slowly forcing the clouds to gather around the forest and start raining. I heard Natsume come out and I turned to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He was wearing a dark blue polo and jeans.

"Making Rei frustrated," I smirked. "He thinks I'm still in the forest."

* * *

-Natsume-

I studied Peyton as she leaned against my desk and looked back outside. The clouds were only over the forest so the sun still glowed in view above the forest. Peyton's hair seemed to look like a soft gold that seemed to glow. I walked around the desk and looked at her grey eyes curious. She looked back at me and seemed slightly confused as she moved and sat on the desk.

"Is everything alright?" her voice was soft.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. I took a few steps closer so I stood in front of her and looked down at her smiling at her bemused expression. I touched her cheek and her eyes widened in surprise. I brushed a few loose strands of her golden hair out of her face and leaned closer, watching her for any signs of rejection or anger.

"Na-Natsume..." she gasped still shocked.

"Peyton," I whispered, our faces inches apart. I slid my hand to the nape of her neck and felt her hands move up and her fingers curl into my shirt, not pushing or pulling me. "What is it you want?"

"Don't tease me if this is real," she whispered, her eyes narrowed like usual and voice calm.

Guess she finally got over her shock. I studied her for a few more seconds before moving my free hand to rest on the desk next to her thigh and closed the distance. I kissed her softly and felt her hands tighten in my shirt and pull me closer. I smirked against her lips then parted my lips and pulled her bottom lip into my mouth, making her gasp. After a couple more seconds, I pulled back to look at her as we recovered our breaths. Her eyes seemed slightly glazed as she opened them and I smirked at seeing her swollen lips. Her hands moved up and I felt her fingers curl in my hair as she pulled me back to her.

* * *

-Peyton-

I don't know what came over me as I pulled him back, but he did not hesitate to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid across my bottom lip once before he slid it into my mouth. I followed what his movements and we battled for dominance which he won, of course. His hand that rested by my thigh moved across my waist and he pulled me off the desk, to my feet and kept his arm around me as we kissed.

"Natsume, have you...?"

I pulled away from Natsume and turned slightly to see Luca and Rei freeze as they started to enter the room. I was going to hide and moved my hands down to push him away but Natsume kept his arm around my waist as his other hand slid down to join it as my hands rested on his chest.

"What the...?" both male's eyes bulged in shock.


	9. Chapter 9: Electrical Pressure

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU ARE IMMATURE AND DON'T FEEL LIKE YOU SHOULD BE READING ABOUT LEMONS/LIMES, THEN I SUGGEST YOU DROP THIS STORY BECAUSE AS A COLLEGE STUDENT AND WHAT MY IMAGINATION CREATES, IT'S ONE OF MY BEST QUALITIES.**

Please read and review.

* * *

"What did you need?" Natsume spoke coldly.

"Serio was looking for Peyton," Luca stammered.

"Well you found me," I smirked. "It's on the couch Serio."

Rei narrowed his eyes at me before picking up his mask and leaving the room. I wanted to lie down but Luca still stood there, staring at us. I narrowed my eyes at him and felt Natsume tighten his arms around my waist.

"What do you want Luca?" Natsume almost snapped. Luca blinked then scrambled out of the room and shut the door behind him. I sighed and rested my forehead against my hands on his chest. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just still tired from the mission," I whispered, lightly pushing him away. "I should head back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, unless Persona has something tonight. I usually do several missions a week," Natsume spoke as he let me go. "Get some rest. I'll come get you at nine tomorrow."

"Okay," I smiled and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Peyton...?" he called and I turned around by the couches.

He came over to me and kissed me hard as one hand came to my neck and the other slid around my waist. I slid my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer and he lifted me off my feet easily since I was a head-and-a-half shorter than him. I crossed my legs and held them behind me as he plunged his tongue into my mouth and I felt him move. I felt him lowering me and I felt the couch behind me as he pushed me onto it. He hovered over me and I felt his hand around my waist slid up and down my side while kept his weight on his other hand, not letting his body touch mine. When we broke for air, he nuzzled my neck.

"Natsume, are you sure we should be doing this?" I whispered as I turned my head to the side, away from him. "Rei may put us together on missions...won't something like this effect the outcome of..."

He didn't give me time to finish what I was saying and started kissing my neck as his hand slid across my stomach and lower ribs. I chuckled internally at his tactics to distract me as my mind went mostly blank as his hand slid under my shirt and tank top, making me gasp in surprise before he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply again. I groaned when I felt his fingers move across the concave of my chest, playing with the edge of my black bra.

"God, you are addicting," he hissed in my ear as he broke from the kiss. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me just by your presence?"

* * *

-Natsume-

I felt her shiver under my hand and I pulled back to look at her and she was flushed in the face as I felt and saw her chest moving rapidly as she tried to capture her breathing back. She moved her arms from around my neck, down my chest as her knee came up and pressed against the inside of my thigh.

"I have an idea," she whispered seductively as her hands slid under my shirt and started to pull it up and I moved my arms so she could pull it all the way off and she tossed it over the arm of the couch and ran her hands across my chest.

I lowered my head to start kissing her neck and when I felt her pulse against my lips, I bit her lightly, making her moan. I chuckled and repeated that a few times, liking the sounds she was making as I slid my hand back under her shirt and across her heated skin, moving her shirt with it and she arches her back to make things easier. I got it to her ribs before I just pulled her so she was sitting and pulled off the two tops then pushed her back onto the couch and started to devour the new skin.

"Hey Natsume, Hotaru suggested we invited you with us to central...town..." I lifted my head to look at Mikan and she stared at me wide eyed and face beet red. "Um...I'm sorry I should have knocked..." she dashed out and slammed the door.

"Why do people think they can just barge into people's rooms?" I heard Peyton whisper as she pushed me back as she sat up. "Off."

"What if I don't want to?" I growled lightly at her and she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You make it hard to think," she whispered as she kept pushing me until my back hit the couch and she was hovering over me.

"Well I know how to shut you up from pointless rants," I smirked

"I feel like I need to repay you back for that," her voice grew husky and her eyes held mischief as they turned grey. "I know how to shut males up easily from over the years."

"Peyton..."

I lost my voice as I felt her hand brush over my prominent hardness and I felt a slight zap course around it. I groaned as she made it even harder than it had been and heard her chuckle as she kissed me right above my navel. My hands gripped around the pillow so I didn't attack her out of desire.

"Seems like someone is having a hard time breathing," I heard Peyton growl before I felt something wet across my navel.

"Oh god, Peyton..."

"I didn't say you could start speaking," she whispered as she shocked me again then ran her hand across my cock roughly, making me shift against it, needing more.

"Pey...please..." I groaned and heard her tsk in amusement.

"Please what, Nat?" she whispered against my lips as her hand ran through my hair. I opened my eyes to look at her and she seemed to be glowing in the setting sun. Her eyes held no mischief, only seriousness as she looked down at me. "We've only really know each other this close for a day or so. Do you really understand what you are asking for?"

"Y-yes..." I stammered, feeling myself throbbing in the confines of my jeans. She smiled then got up and headed towards the door. "What are you...?"

I saw her lock the door as the handle started to turn and she created some lightning to her hand and touched the handle and I heard a yelp from outside in the hallway. Peyton smirked as she walked back towards me, swaying her hips seductively. She reached the couch and crawled on top of me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm tired of interruptions when things are getting good," she purred in my ear before she bit it and brought my earring into her mouth as both hands slid down my chest roughly.

"Peyton...don't torment me..."

"Or what? Your not really in the position to be demanding things after asking my what you did," she purred again as her hands came to my pants and I felt her undoing them and tugging the zipper down. I felt some relief when there want as much pressure from being confined but cried out when she pressed her hand around my hard cock and zapped me again. "I'm very talented with my hands so be patient."

"Peyton..." I growled as she moved her hands away from my throbbing member.

"I could let you fend for yourself, Black Cat," she whispered as she kissed my collarbone. "If you want that then by all means, keep demanding, but if you want me to stay..." she licked the hollow of my throat, "you need to prove it by listening and stop trying to demand things from me because I don't follow orders real well when it's behind closed doors."

I closed my mouth and she started kissing her way down my torso, shocking me every now and then using her Alice with her lips. I groaned as one of her hands moved across the inside of my hip and slid inside my boxers, only touching the skin around my cock but didn't give me any relief. I whined as her mouth closed over one of my nipples but groaned when she bit it and her fingers wrapped around my shaft and shocked me as she switched to the unattended nipple. I felt like I was going to burst from the pressure.

She moved and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear, "Tell me what you want."

"I want to cum," I whined and she chuckled as she bit my ear before moving away.

Her hands came to my pants and boxers and tugged them down to my knees, allowing my cock to spring free from its confines. She moved her hand up and down my shaft as her other hand came to fondle my balls. I groaned at her slow movements and heard her chuckle before she licked my tip. I shuddered at the feeling and tried to keep quiet but as soon as she brought me all the way into her mouth, I couldn't stop the moan from escaping. She kept shocking me slightly and it seemed like I was going to die from the pressure that had built up. She played around for a few minutes before she deep throated me and shocked me harder than before, making the pressure explode. She swallowed my cock and I gasped for air at the action. She released my cock with an audible pop then as I opened my eyes, I saw her hovering over me smirking as she licked her lips.

"Feel better Nat?" she smiled and all I could do was nod. "I'm going to go get some sleep."

Then she picked up her shirt and pulled it on before getting off and walking to the door. She unlocked it and left quickly, keeping the door as closed as possible as she passed then she was gone. I sighed and decided to go take a cold shower as my mind raced about what just happened.


	10. Chapter 10: Finals & Vacations

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Peyton-

I woke up the next day around 7 am and got into the tub, wanting to relax before heading over to school. I stayed in there for about an hour before draining the tub and rinsing off and wrapping a towel around myself. I grabbed my curling iron and turned it on then walked over to my closet to get dressed. I pulled on my tights, skirt and a black tank top then went back to the bathroom to curl my hair before finishing getting ready for the day. As I walked out of the bathroom, I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open," I called as i walked into the closet to pull on my red top and the black blazer. I slid on a pair of black flats then walked back out and saw Natsume standing by the door. "Morning, how did you sleep? Have any good dreams?" I teased and he smirked before pulling me into his arms and kissed me deeply.

"You made it difficult to sleep, Peyton," he hissed as he pulled me against him and I felt him harden.

"If you cant control yourself just by a kiss and some perverted thoughts then I won't help you later," I huffed as I pushed him away. "We have a class to get to, but don't start thinking that I'll help you every time something like yesterday happened."

"You are a very dangerous person to be around," Natsume smirked as he slid his hand around my waist and pecked me on the cheek before letting me go and opening the door for me. "I believe that they will be revealing the scores from the tests today."

"I'm not too excited about that. I don't think I did that good. I've never been good at doing tests," I sighed and we walked down the hall with the other students towards the school building.

"You'll do fine Peyton, don't worry so much," Natsume whispered as he wrapped his fingers through mine.

"Natsume!" We turned and saw Sumire and Wakako storming towards us. Wakako's left hand was bandaged to her elbow. "Why did you put some kind of electrical barrier over your door yesterday? We were going to invite you with us to central town!"

They seemed completely oblivious to me as I stood partially behind Natsume, staying calm because I realized that it had been Wakako who I had shocked yesterday.

"Why were you trying to enter my rooms without knocking?" Natsume spoke coldly, squeezing my hand gently and pulled me closer. "I was busy last night."

"With what?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Natsume's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Baby, we are needed other places."

"Get of Natsume!" Sumire snapped.

"Permy, shut up, your so annoying. Come on Peyton," Natsume smirked and as I released his shoulders, he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked off, leaving the two girls shocked.

"Looks like they have some type of crush on you," I teased as we walked across campus to the school.

"In elementary, they said they were the presidents of some fan club that revolved around me. I've never liked them," Natsume spoke calmly, pulling me closer.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm here now," I giggled. "When I'm around, you won't have to worry so much. I almost couldn't control myself when I saw her bandaged arm."

"Natsume, who do you have here?" a black haired boy wearing a yellow beanie with a star tattoo under his left eye came running over in a untucked dress shirt and some jeans. As he reached us, he seemed to be about the same height as Natsume. "Oh my... No way..."

He stared at me and I blinked in confusion at all his stammering.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Tsubasa Ando," he stammered. "Are you the famous model Peyton Nanotsu?"

"Yeah, so what? I haven't modeled for about three years thanks to someone I know," I narrowed my eyes as I saw Persona coming over, wearing a sweater over a dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was pulled back and actually seemed tame for once.

"How long have you been here?" Tsubasa asked, completely oblivious.

"A little over a week."

"Peyton, I need to talk to you," Rei called and Tsubasa turned and frowned.

"I hope he doesn't punish you for your little game yesterday with him and your brother," Natsume spoke, letting go of me. I sighed and hurried over to where Rei stood, arms crossed.

"What Rei?" I snapped. "I have to go to class."

"I have heard some rumors from a couple of the other students about you and Natsume," he whispered as his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah so what? Several students walked in on us, I'm not surprised," I shrugged and he slapped me.

"They are saying you are a slut, Peyton. Do you have any idea how other students react when rumors like that fly around?" he growled as I nursed my abused cheek.

"It's not my fault that someone walked in on me and Natsume making out," I growled back. "I've dealt with rumors like this for years, nothing is different when you put it into a high school setting."

"Do you know how much the rumors affect Kuu and myself? A few people know my like this and know me as your cousin while almost all of the middle school knows Kuu because he is a Special star like you and Natsume. It gives us a bad name for those who believe the rumors."

"Look Rei, if I was the true definition of a slut, then I would have laid half the high school boys by now and yet I'm only with Natsume and that has not happened. Those who are spreading rumors are just angry that they were not the ones who captured his attention," I growled. "If your so worried, find who started the rumors and threaten them as Persona. Now if you'll excuse me, Natsume and I have to get to class."

I walked back to Natsume and Tsubasa, rubbing my stinging cheek and Natsume immediately moved my hand and checked my cheek. He pulled me into his arms and said goodbye to Tsubasa then pulled me towards the academy. I sighed and rubbed my cheek again as we reached the building and walked up to our classroom.

"Are you okay?" Natsume whispered as we sat down in the back.

"It stings," I muttered. "He practically called me a slut from rumors he heard."

"It's welted from all his rings," he sighed as he touched my cheek gently.

"Great," I sighed as I moved my hair to hide the left half of my face as Narumi came into the room holding a stack of papers.

"Good morning everyone, I have all the results of your finals!" Narumi smiled. "Just sit quietly while I hand these out then we'll announce who has the highest scores."

I leaned against Natsume while he wrapped an arm around my shoulder as students talked in hushed voices around us. I felt like skipping class because the pain of my cheek but knew that I couldn't because I was already here and Natsume would most likely not let me. Narumi handed us our papers and I just left it untouched not really caring. Natsume picked up my paper and I heard his breath hitch slightly. I lifted my head and saw that I had a perfect score. I frowned as I took the paper from Natsume and straightened up in my seat and looked at Natsume's paper on the desk and saw that he got 90% total average.

"Good job, Peyton," Natsume whispered in my ear.

"I'm not this good on tests," I frowned and he took the paper from me and placed it on the desk.

"Just take it and let it go. It's just a score," he whispered into my hair, kissing my cheek discretely.


	11. Chapter 11:Rumors, Tag, & Packing

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

**IV'E WARNED YOU ALL AND I WON'T WARN YOU AGAIN. THERE WILL BE LEMONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS SO PLEASE BE RESPNOSIBLE AND MATURE. **

Please read and review.

* * *

"Alright everyone, you've all had a chance to look at your scores and see how you did. Now for the one who got the highest, they have the chance to take two friends and go visit their family. Peyton, you have any thoughts?" Narumi asked and I blinked in surprise. "Whoever you chose is your choice but know that you'll be taking also a few guards would go with you."

"How does she have the highest score? Hotaru is the smartest in the class," Sumire stood up and demanded. "She has been here only a week..."

"Hotaru didn't get a perfect score, Peyton did," Narumi spoke.

"How is that possible? She must have cheated!"

"Sumire, just because you think I'm some idiotic blonde does not give you the right to accuse me of something. Coming from the family I have and being a model, I was given the best tutors that there were," I spoke standing up and walking to her then lowered my voice. "I know what you have spread rumors about me, saying I'm some kind of slut. Let me warn you know, if you don't stop then Persona himself will come after you and use his Alice to make you stop. You never had a chance with him because you always act like some spoiled brat."

"How dare you...?" she tried to slap my an I caught her wrist.

"I'm not some weak human, Sumire. You come across me and my family again like you have with pathetic lies then you'll regret it," I hissed zapping her whole arm. "You better fix this."

"Peyton, let her go," Natsume spoke, wrapping his arm around my waist while his other hand came to mine that held Sumire's arm. I tossed Sumire's burnt arm away from me and walked out of the room with Natsume close behind. "How did you figure it was her?"

"Who else would be this angry that you were stolen by a girl?" I turned to him and smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It makes sense, the two most annoying girls trying to pull the one I like away from me," he smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "Who would you pick to go outside the academy with you?"

"Hm, I don't know for sure. I know Kuu will want to see parents. Most likely, Rei would be one of the men to make sure that we're safe and not a hazard so would you like to come?" I whispered in his ear.

"I would love to meet your family," he whispered huskily in my ear, "especially meet this mysterious Kuu you have mentioned."

"You're just jealous," I giggled kissing his cheek.

"So what if I am," he growled.

"Don't make me have to shut you up again," I teased.

"Get some more threats," he chuckled then kissed me deeply.

"I have many I could use on you," I gasped when we finally broke for air.

"Can't wait..."

"Peyton, have you chosen who to go with you? The HSP would like you to leave tonight, he has a private plane at the airport waiting for you," Narumi spoke calmly as he smiled at me and Natsume.

"Yes, my brother Kuu and Nataume here," I smiled.

"Ok, I'll head over to the middle school campus and collect him and have him pack. Go get a bag packed you two." We nodded and walked out of the school calmly, making sure not to capture too much attention. As we got outside, I smiled then dashed off towards the dorms before Natsume could grab me.

"Peyton!" he called.

"Got to catch me first!" I called back and squeaked as he almost caught my arm. I giggled and sped up.

We ran back to the dorms and I dashed up the stairs and almost ran into the robot mom. I jumped to the side and dashed to my room, leaving the door open. Natsume grabbed my waist and I screamed as he tossed me into the bed and jumped onto the bed and trapped me. I giggled as we both tried to caught our breaths and I ran a hand through his messy hair.

* * *

-Natsume-

I looked down at Peyton under me and lost my breath at the way her hair fanned around her as she slowly got her breathing under control. She blinked at me and the light made her sapphire blue eyes sparkle. I felt my blood rush down from my head to my groin and blushed as she giggled. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and kissed my nose.

"Someone having a hard time concentrating?" she teased. "We need to pack. There is time for more fun."

I nodded and jumped off the bed. As Peyton walked into her closet, I left the room to go pack.

"Natsume, are you sure about this with Peyton?" Persona came into the closet where I was packing.

"I've been around a lot of girls and none of them affect me like this. I think I may love her," I spoke calmly as i closed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Are you going?"

"Unfortunately yes, but I'm not sure how well I'll be welcome with being the abandoned son of Peyton's aunt," Persona sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Some advice, don't go dressed like that. We know who you really are so there I no need to hide behind that mask. Maybe they'll welcome you better if you didn't dress as a girl," I spoke as I walked past him.

"Don't hurt her Natsume or you'll regret it," persona spoke as I left my room and back to Peyton's room where I heard her humming happily.

I set my bag by the couch and walked into the closet where Peyton was standing next to a closed back, running her hands through her hair to fix the curls from running back. She was wearing a dark blue jean mini skirt and a red halter top that showed a couple inches of her stomach and lower back. Her pale legs smooth with no scars or bruises. Her back was to me and I snuck closer and slid my hands around her waist, making her squeak. I traced the edge of her top and felt her shiver.

"You look beautiful, Peyton," I breathed as I kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you, I thought you'd like this outfit," she smiled as she turned to face me.

"I do, just leaves very little to the imagination," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off the floor. "All I would have to do is slide my hand up..." I slid my hand across the back of her though and under her skirt, "and I could have my way with you."

"Natsume..." she was breathless as I pressed her against the closet door that closed as soon as she hit it.

She shuddered but didn't stop me as my fingers slid across the edge of her underwear and squeezed her ass. She squirmed then brought her legs around my waist as I kissed her. I traced my tongue across her lips and she parted her lips to let me in. As I plunged my tongue into her mouth, I slid my hands inside her underwear and slid a finger across her wet core to her clitoris and she moaned into my mouth. I was about to go farther but there was a knock on the door.

"Peyton, Natsume, it's time to go," the voice of Persona came through the door and Peyton chuckled as I set her on her feet and she adjusted her clothes and grabbed her bag as I opened the door and slid my hands into my pockets and walked past Persona as he stood there in his normal cloths and his hair was pulled back.

"Hey Rei," Peyton smiled as she walked out of the closet, wearing a pair of black flats and carried her bag over her shoulder. "Is Kuu all ready?"

"Yes, he's down in the limo."

"Okay, let's go," Peyton smiled and grabbed my arm as I grabbed my bag and we hurried out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12: Greetings & Quiet Talks

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Peyton, this is how you've lived the past eight years?" Kuu bounced around the cabin of the private jet and I laughed.

"Pretty close. My jet was comfier before someone destroyed it," I spoke as I reclined on the couch and glared at Rei as he sat on one of the lazy boy chairs, reading a book.

"I told you why we did that," Rei spoke, not looking up.

"Yes I know that but now I cannot go out in public without some kind of disguise because everyone thinks I'm dead due to your idiotic ideas," I grumbled.

"At least you get to see your family, be grateful for that," Rei spoke calmly. "Not everyone gets a chance like this."

"Thats true," I sighed as Natsume came and sat next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. "So where have our parents moved to this time?"

"In a remote place up in Montana."

"Damn, thats going to be cold with it being spring. Up at their vacation home?"

"Yes, now get some sleep. We have about 10 hours left before we land," Rei spoke then walked to the back of the plane where all five guards relaxed.

"Heartless," I muttered as Natsume wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me with him so we were lying down on the couch and my back was pressed to his chest while his was pressed against the back of the couch. There was about half a foot of space in front of me as Natsume slid his arm under my head like a pillow.

"You shouldn't be so mean to Rei," Kuu demanded as he stood at the door to where Rei and the guards were.

"It's how I treat almost everyone Kuu," I spoke calmly as Natsume somehow managed to drape a thick blanket over the both of us. "Get some sleep."

"Okay, Pey," Kuu sighed an entered the other room, carrying a blanket with him.

"You are so tempting," Natsume breathed in my ear as he kissed the hollow right below my ear.

"If you cannot control yourself right now then move," I whispered as I turned my head to look at him and he kissed me quickly.

"We're alone right now and I don't want to move," he smirked and slid his hand that had been draped over my waist down and into the edge of my skirt.

"Natsume..." I whispered as he slid his hand all the way down and teased my core.

"I told you that this skirt left little to the imagination," he chuckled as he kissed me again and slid his tongue into my mouth as his hand that was under my head moved and slid squeezed my breast, then pulled back amused. "No bra?"

"This top gives me what support I need," I growled but gasped as he slid several fingers into my wet core and his other hand slid into my top to tweak my nipple.

* * *

-Natsume-

Her moans turned me on as I slid several fingers into her waiting core and slid my hand under the fabric of her top. I went back to kissing her and her arm that she wasn't lying on, slid up and came around my neck and pulled me closer to her. Using my hand that was still inside her core, I pressed her against my aroused member and she cried out into my mouth from the mixed movements.

"Peyton, can't you two wait until we're on the ground and away from you," Rei came in amused and I slid my hand out of her shirt and made sure the blanket was covering her but kept my hand in her core. "Actually go to sleep or I'll send several guards in to separate you two."

Peyton's arm moved back to in front of her and pulled the blanket closer to her and I saw blush painted across her cheeks. Rei turned off the light and walked back into the other room and Peyton snuggled closer, trying not to make any sounds as I pumped my fingers inside of her. I felt her tighten around my hand as she closed her legs tightly.

"Natsume, I'd rather not have them come in so please keep your hands to yourself," she whispered, tugging at my arm.

"Fine but as soon as we are alone..." I warned and she giggled as I pulled out of her. She lifted my hand and I growled softly as she pulled my fingers into her mouth and licked off her juices. "How can I keep my hands to myself when you act like this?"

"Control, just think if you don't keep yourself in check, I'll make sure you won't be allowed to touch me at all," she whispered as she rolled in my arms and laid her head on my chest.

* * *

"Holy crap, when did mom and dad get this place?" Kuu explained as the limo pulled through the security gates to the house. "This is a vacation home?"

"One of many and the got it a couple years ago when I had to travel a lot here in America when I was practically the most wanted model in the states. They built a helicopter pad on the roof when I was in between model shoots," Peyton spoke calmly. "Rei do they know we're coming?"

"They know I'm coming but not about you three. It will be a good surprise because otherwise they would have been calling and pestering about when we'd arrive," Rei spoke as the limo stopped in front of the house and I saw several people coming out. A man in a black suit opened the door and Rei got out and greeted the couple that walked arm in arm.

"Kuu you get out first the. Natsume will help me out while they're distracted," Peyton smiled and I let her go and moved closer to the door.

"Kuu?" the woman screeched and he dashed out of the car and barreled into them giggling. "Why didn't you tell us he was coming?"

"Because Ms Nanotsu, you would have made a bigger dealabout it," Rei spoke as I slid out and held out my hand for Peyton and she stepped out.

Her white halter top made her skin look slightly pale but she seemed to be able to pull it off with her angel skin and black skinny jeans. She wrapped her arm around mine as if I was just an escort and we walked over to the older couple. She squeezed my arm gently as the blond woman caught sight of us.

"Peyton, you look dazzling," the man spoke kissing her brow, holding the woman back from tackling us. "May I ask who this handsome young man is?"

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga," Peyton smiled and the woman squealed in joy.

"Just think, if you had gone sooner to the academy, maybe you would have meet the boy sooner," the woman smiled. "You may call me Tesla, Natsume."

"It's nice to meet you," I spoke shaking her extended hand gently.

"Natsume, I am Alexander. I wish to have a word with you..."

"Dad, we just got here!" Peyton snapped and I saw her face turn pink. "I refuse to let you embarrass him before he gets to look around."

"Why, so you can warn him about what you think we'll discuss?" Alexander smiled.

"Sad think is dad, I know exactly what you'll talk to him about. You've done it with every male that has come over wether their friend or aquaintence. Heck you even did it with my manager even though he was gay!" Peyton huffed and I frowned at her. "Come on Nat, I'll show you around."

"Don't take too long, dinner will be served on the veranda within the hour," Tesla called to us as we walked inside the mansion.

"What did your father want to talk to me about?" I asked curious and saw her blush.

"It's a whole don't-take-advantage-of-my-daughter talks which is kinda funny with how our relationship. He does it to scare people. He is a 4-star military general, recognized in every country. I don't mean to brag but you asked," she spoke quietly, not looking at me as we walked upstairs. "I know that you said that once we were alone that we'd have fun but I have a feeling that dad has secret cameras almost everywhere."

"I understand," I whispered pulling her closer and hissing her hair.

"Thank you," she smiled an we walked up to the third and final floor.


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets in the Tower

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

Peyton showed me a few rooms on the third floor, pointing to where I would be sleeping and everyone else's room. There were 8 guest rooms on that floor and library, Peyton mentioned that this was only a small part of it before walking down the the second floor. She pointed down a hallway, saying it was the family wing but passed it and opened a set of double doors to a library that was huge.

"This floor and the next are connected by those spiral staircase. Mom and dad keep saying that this is just a vacation home but their here more often then any other home they own," Peyton whispered before leading me down the hall to another large room where there were several grand pianos. "This was always my favorite room."

"And why is that?" I asked amused.

"It's where I always found myself," she smiled, letting go of my arm and walked over to the white grand piano and sat down on the bench and revealed the black and white keys. She started playing something that I didn't recognize. She took a breath and then started singing.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

She looked at me as I stood by the open top and smiled before closing her eyes and kept singing

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So now I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

I heard someone enter and saw Kuu and Rei enter, their eyes wide in surprise as Peyton kept playing.

_Oh my_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_

_Seen it straight to go_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So now I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Got no reason, got not shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So now I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

She ended the song and Kuu squealed in excitement and I saw her jump and she pales. She closed the lid and stood then Kuu tackled her and she stumbled into me and I stabilized her.

"You need to stop making me stumble into people you brat," she growled as she jumped a him and tackled him to the ground before jumping to her feet and dashed out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked and Kuu laughed.

"When Rei brought me over to the high school campus to see Peyton, I tackled her and she ran into him," Kuu spoke calmly as he got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. "I wonder where she went though."

"Probably into her secret rooms," Tesla came in. "It is rare to be able to stand in the same room when she plays. She gets so self-conscious about it, especially when she sings. She's done it several times when we've walked in on he playing. Her teacher was the only one who was usually allowed in the same room with her. You must be really special to her Natsume."

"Where's these secret rooms?" I asked.

"I don't know where the entrances are. Alexander has yet to find them even with all his cameras around the mansion. You'll just have to wait for her to come down."

"Do you have stairs to the roof?" I asked and she nodded. "I can get up to her of you show me. I'm not called the Black Cat for nothing."

"Care to explain Rei?" Tesla turned to the smirking man.

"He has been an agent of the academy since he was in the elementary. I'll show him up," Rei smiled and I followed him up to the third level and to a door. "Just follow the steps up and it will come out at the roof. She may be slightly temperamental at the moment. I've heard outbursts from her when she was younger and it echoed in the forests. She always had some secret she knew that she didn't talk about." I nodded and ran up.

On the widow walk, I looked up at the tower an saw a light flicker as the sun set. I jumped up to the window and eased it open and slipped in. I gasped as I saw a portrait of Tesla holding a younger version of Peyton and they were smiling. I noticed Peyton sitting on a chair, her knees brought up and I noticed she was shaking.

"Peyton?" I walked closer and her head snapped up and I saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Wh-what are you doing here in my mother's shrine?" her voice showed vulnerability.

"What? Your mom is downstairs..." I narrowed my eyes as she shook her head.

"You see my mothers twin sister, Rei's mom. They didn't want to confuse Kuu so she took my mothers place, taking on her name and everything. Kuu was only three when Tesla died. I was seven and over heard them talking about it. That's when I started coming up here," Peyton whispered looking down at her knees. "She had gotten in a horrible car accident and never woke up..."

"Does Rei know?" she shook her head. "Would she plan on telling him?"

"Would you? You want to tell him that the one who abandoned him is right in front of his face?" she growled before hiding her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I always sang for mom when she was here. I know she would have loved you."

I knelt next to the chair and ran my hand across her back, not knowing what to really do. I heard her sigh before she lifted her head and wiped her cheeks and leaned her head against the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling.

"We should head down, your family was worried," I whispered and she stood up slowly and moved the curtain by the picture and revealed a narrow opening that she slid through and I followed. "How did you keep this passage from your father?"

"There are no cameras in my room," she whispered.

We walked down the stairs in silence then we reached a wall that looked like it was wood. She slid it to the side and we entered a huge room that had a four poster gold emebedded king sized bed. The bed sheets were white and gold while the carpet was a deep crimson and the walls were similar to the designs of the bed spread. Moldings ran across the ceiling and around the doors and I saw a set of double doors and two single doors around the room. She turned to the secret entrance and pulled it closed and I saw that it was a floor-length mirror that was across from the bed.

"This is my room," she spoke quietly as she walked to the double doors. "Dinner should be ready."

She seemed like she was just a shell as I followed her out of the family wing and downstairs. She led me down the main hallwato deeper into the house to a set of glass double doors and she opened on and I found myself in a large backyard. There was a glasses area where everyone was sitting and eating.

"Peyton, seems like Natsume was able to get you," 'Tesla' smiled and Peyton nodded and sat down.

"Natsume, what's up there in her tower?" Kuu asked and I saw Peyton glared at him.

"Nothing much, some furniture, random paintings," I shrugged and saw Peyton slump in her seat as everyone started eating.


	14. Chapter 14: Woods of Wolves

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Peyton, honey, aren't you going to eat?" '_Tesla_' asked halfway through dinner. I looked at Peyton as sat slumped in her seat, her plate untouched. She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at the woman identical to her mother and the older woman frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Don't call me that," Peyton spoke, her voice almost at a growl. "Don't think you and father could lie to me, not even when I was seven and that car accident happened and you came into our lives."

"Peyton, what are you talking about?" Alexander spoke, putting down his fork.

"Rei has the right to know. My mother is dead..."

"Peyton, stop it right now," Alexander snapped standing up.

"Stop what? Stop telling the truth?" Peyton yelled as she slammed her fist into the table as she stood and I winced at the anger in her voice. "How can you have a clear conscious about what's best for your family when you're sleeping with Rei's mother while your wife lies in a coffin 6 feet underground on the farthest corner of this property?" The table went dead silent that the chirps of crickets reached them from the tree line about a half mile away.

"Peyton..."

"I don't want your excuses for lying to the whole family and your servants. Kuu and I would have been fine learning the truth a decade ago," Peyton spoke coldly as she walked back into the house.

"Dad...? What's going on?" Kuu asked shakily and Alexander hung his head and slumped into his seat while the woman stayed frozen and wide eyed.

I looked over at Rei and saw him shaking in his seat and saw something fall from his cheeks that shimmered in the setting sun. I walked over to him and pulled him to his feet and pulled him inside before he lost control. The house seemed gloomy as I half dragged Rei upstairs to the third floor to the room that Peyton had said was his.

"Why...?" I looked at him as he collapsed on the couch and I saw tears in his eyes. "Why did no one say anything...?"

"I don't know," I signed. "I found out when I went up to Peyton's tower and she told me not to say anything. It's a shrine of Tesla up there."

"I guess that explains why I always heard her crying when I was nearby in the forests. There were so many reminders of Tesla around this property, but I've been around here for years, checking up on Peyton after Kuu came to the academy... Why would she never tell me...?"

"Because they wanted to keep up illusions, thinking I didn't know the truth," Peyton came into the room quietly. "They thought that Kuu would go into uncontrollable hysterics while I'd go suicidal. I knew it was a lie the day she came home. She always had the underlings of cigarettes that she tried to hide by using moms perfume. Then I heard them in his personal study talking about it weeks later. Back then, I thought the same thing about how Kuu would react and let the lie continue. When you told me that you were that woman's son, I felt like I needed to tell you but was too afraid to do so when I learned what they did. Forgive me Rei."

"I... I understand," Rei stuttered as he sat up slowly. "Do you know exactly where Tesla's resting place is?"

"Would you like to go visit her?" Peyton whispered, smiling slightly and Rei stood up. "Get some warmer cloths on, and prepare for my rain so we can have some cover. The woods are a lot colder than you would think as well since there are not many houses up this way and meet me at my room. I have gear up in the tower for night walks to the shrine. It would also be nice of you have those guards make sure that no one else follows. I may know where every single camera is but I'm not perfect. Kuu isn't ready to know where she is." Then she walked out of the room.

* * *

-No One's POV-

Rei and Natsume entered Peyton's room wearing dark jeans, dark long sleeved shirts and dark light coats. Peyton stood by the mirror wearing black jeans tucked into knee high boots and also had on a crimson long sleeved top and a black coat. Strapped to her thigh was a sheathed blade. As soon as she saw the two males she nodded and moved the mirror and rushed them through then slipped in behind them and closed the entrance tightly.

"Move quickly," she called to them as she turned on a flashlight so they could see. "Let's hope the wolves are not awake tonight with the new smells around the property."

"Wolves?" Rei asked.

"They're common in this area and I've always thought of them as grave guardians since their cave is near Tesla. Now that I know about Alices, I think she had an animal Pheromone Alice like Luca." The two males nodded and sped up their pace to the tower and Peyton turned off the flashlight. "Don't move until I say", she whispered and they heard her moving around and several clicks and a thud.

"Peyton...?" Natsume whispered

"Over here," she whispered and they say her open one of the blackout curtains. "There is ladder here. The cameras don't reach this part of the house but you still have to be quick since there are several windows that look this way. As soon as you reach the ground, hide in those bushes until I get there. I need to get several things."

Rei went first and Natsume hurried after him. They climbed down as fast as they could and Natsume notices a rope to the side of the ladder. They reached the bottom and crouched in the bushes as several howls echoed around the trees.

"Damn wolves," Rei muttered. "Too bad Luca isn't here to help."

"Yeah but I'm sure Peyton has a way," Natsume whispered.

"Yeah, that blade on her leg will be perfect."

The rope next to them shifted and they looked up and saw Peyton falling toward them, wearing a fur coat over her other one and a black back strapped to her back as she held the rope in her hands. She landed with a quiet thud next to them and sighed as she flexed her hands. She looked at the two males and they nodded, silently saying they were ready. Her eyes turned grey and the few clouds closed and grew then thunder clapped across the sky and started raining

"Rei, pull up your hood and start running. As soon as you reach the trees, there will be one that you can climb incase the wolves are nearby. Go!" she hissed and Rei disappeared. "Get ready Natsume, same deal, hood up and run to the tree. Now!"

Peyton pulled up her own hood and took a breath before following them as she made it start raining heavily behind her so that anyone at the windows would have a hard time seeing. She stopped under the tree and the two males landed next to her. She pulled off the backpack and handed it to Rei who pulled it on without a word as Peyton fixed her fur coat.

"Wolf skin?" Rei asked as he studied the hood. It was a wolf's head.

"I had to retire the sick Alpha," she shrugged as she pulled out her blade. "Stay close to me. The heavy rain will stay behind us but it will still rain above us."

* * *

-Natsume-

I studied Peyton as we ran through the forest, jumping over fallen trees while ducking under others. She reminded of the hunter from the Amercian movie, The Brothers Grimm, since the wolf skin looked almost identical. She looked great, all she needed as the magic axe that the hunter had and she would be set... Natsume shook his head and focused on where he was running. It was dark and Peyton had refused to turn on any flashlight. She ran ahead, looking like an expert as she'd jump over logs in seconds that Rei and I had to have help on. After a while, I felt the chill and told Peyton and she stopped and opened the backpack on Rei's back.

"Sorry, should had given you these easier," she whispered, slightly winded. They were wolf skins, similar to hers. "Mom had made these two a while ago, I remember her saying that even if someone felt the chill of the night, this would make that disappear immediately." I pulled mine on and felt warm seep into my body almost immediately. Peyton closed the backpack and held it while Rei pulled on the skin then handed it back to him. "I would wear it but that would confuses the wolves. I don't usually carry a bag but what's in there is for you two since you've never been in these woods while I was in them every night I was at this home. Are you guys good or do you need a break?"

"A break please," Rei whispered. "How far have we ran?"

"Several miles since we are close to half way there. Rest up, I'm gonna scout around and see of I can find a good friend of mine who lives out here," she whispered before kissing my cheek and disappearing into the woods.

"What do you think that means?" I asked Rei and he shrugged as he leaned against a tree. We heard howling nearby and I jumped at the proximity. "Damn, do you think we should have let her disappear like that?"

"These woods are more of her home than the mansion, she'll be fine..."

We heard fighting and growling in the distant also the sound of metal skidding across a rock. Rei moved closer to me and we stayed silent, and tried to breath as little as possible when the fighting got closer. I heard a yelp then a whine ten the fighting stopped and heard Peyton giggling. I frowned as I saw her enter the small clearing, breathing hard and her jeans torn across her right thigh revealing several gashes.

"What happened?" I demanded and was going to go to her when I heard a growl and a wolf entered the clearing.

It was black with a few lighter spots evey now and then. On its left hind leg was a mass of matted fur and was keeping its weigh off of it as it limped towards Peyton. Peyton growled at the wolf and it whined and lowered its head which went to her shoulder. Peyton made a yipping noise followed by a few growls and the wolf seemed to do the same thing then it laid down on the damp ground and Peyton scratched it behind the ears.

"Natsume, Rei, this is Migé (pronounced me-gey). He's the one I wanted to find," she smiled as she kept her weight on her left leg as the wolf licked the wound on her right.

"Was the one who hurt you?" I growled and she laughed as she shook her head.

"Wolf laws are different then our own. They always fight to show who is the dominate alpha. Migé here loves to try and prove he's stronger than me but always fails. He was lucky to mark me. Are you to ready?" she smiled.

"Am I allowed to bandage your leg?" I asked.

"Nope," she smiled. "Shows weakness to the pack, besides Migé's saliva has already made the blood clot. As the alpha wolf, he is gifted with that trait. He controls the pack when I'm not around."

I sighed as the wolf got back to his feet an we started running through the forest again.


	15. Chapter 15: Alphas, Shrines, & Intruders

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

As we slowed our run down to a walk, I heard several howls in the distance like a call and the wolf who ran next to Peyton howled back. Peyton finally sheathed her blade seconds before we entered a grove. Five dark brown wolves stood on the other side of the clearing and they lowered their heads and walked slowly towards us. Peyton hurried forward and the wolves surrounded her and sniffed her.

"There is a small stone path to your left and it will lead you to the shrine," Peyton spoke quietly to us. "I'll keep the wolves here so they don't bother you."

"Be careful," I spoke and she smiled.

"I'm considered the Alpha Female to these wolves, I'll be fine. They don't take to kind to strangers though so go while the others are still out hunting."

"There's more?" Rei asked surprised.

"Yes, ten are hunting and two females are back at the den with their pups. Go," she smiled and I pulled Rei towards the small path.

It was quiet besides the sounds of the wolves behind us barking and after a couple minutes of walking, we reached a gated area with a metal gate. We opened it and the hinges creaked a little and closed it behind us. In the center of the garden, a crypt cover stone was surrounded by a small moat and a bridge in front of us. We walked over the bridge and I saw an intricate carving that looked like the woman in the portrait in the tower and in her stone hands was a red ruby in the shape of a flower. At the bottom of the carving where her feet would have been was carved words.

**Tesla Nanotsu  
Beloved Wife and Mother  
The Light of Wolves  
August 1975-December 2000**

Rei knelt down to the side of the carving and traced a hand across the ruby in the stone woman's hand. "The ruby of the heart. The way it's carved is a symbol that she was a woman of pure heart and will always bloom no matter where her body lies."

"We need to go, some of the wolves caught the scents of several normals within the woods. None of them are familiar so it means that they were following us since the academy. I'm sorry that you didn't get more time but these normals are armed,"Peyton called through the gate as she pulled it open. Rei got to his feet and pushed me out the gate and I came face to face with over two dozen wolves, all black or dark brown. The one that I was closest to growled and Peyton punched it in the side of it's head right under it's eye and growled, making all the wolves back up slightly. "Sorry, Gage was always temperamental when it came to humans. He's that way with me too."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked placing my hand on the small of her back.

"We ride the wolves," she smirked then whistled. Three wolves that seemed taller than me came forward and Peyton led Rei to the one on the left then pushed me towards the right. She grabbed a fistful of the middle wolf's fur and swung herself onto it's back while the other two wolves crouched down to make things easier for Rei and I. "Grip the fur around their neck as tight as you can, they've been trained by myself to carry humans."

"When were you out in the woods? When I was here, I was always in the tree line to watch over you and you never left the mansion," Rei asked and she smiled.

"I have my ways..."

The wolf that Peyton had fought earlier growled low and then barked.

"They're getting closer. Let's go, keep quiet you two." She whistled and all the wolves started running to the west.

I leaned forward on my wolf as I gripped it's sides with my legs and dug my fingers into the fur around his neck. It was like riding a horse but a little more rough. I turned to look at Rei and his form was similar to my own. Peyton was sitting, holding one hand in the wolf's fur and the other rested on her blade, her knuckles white. Five wolves were in front of our three and the other eight were behind us. I saw her wolf clad head move left and right as she looked around and the rain practically stopped but the clouds, thunder and lightning stayed.

A wolf on my right barked and she spun her head and I saw lightning flash off in the forest as well as cries of pain. I saw her eyes narrow and more flashes of lightning ran around the forests then the rain came down again as I saw some fire. I looked at Rei and his eyes were slightly wide. Peyton whistled quietly and the wolves sped up. In no time we reached the house and the wolves fanned out in the tree line and Peyton pushed Rei and me towards the house as Alexander came out with swords on his back and a riffle in his hands.

"How many?" he asked.

"The wolves sensed about a dozen. I may have killed a few when I used my lightning to scare them," Peyton spoke, her voice cold and professional as if she had not yelled at her father.

"Rei, your men are on the roofs with snipers. Peyton, are your wolves spread out around the tree line?" she nodded. "Good, go bait them."

"Yes sir," she spoke then dashed off into the forest and I saw two wolves followed her.

"Are you crazy? Those men are armed!" I snapped.

"Peyton has experience with normals like this. She knows the woods inside and out. She and Tesla were the only ones who ever went into the deep part of the woods."

"She has experience with normals and guns?" Rei frowned. "If she did then why did she act that way on her first mission and got shot in the side?"

"Her mind selects memories to forget and remember. She doesn't usually remember normals attacking in the woods, she just goes on instinct now so it would be best to stay inside or in the yard or she could mistake you as one of them." A high pitched whistle pierced the air and lightning danced across the sky. "So it begins."


	16. Chapter 16: Surrounded by a Pack

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Peyton-

I slunk through the underbrush behind the 10 normals who were headed towards the house. The two wolves were on either side. When I had whistled, I had summoned the other wolves and they were coming towards the front quietly and slowly.

"Damn, we almost had that girl. He said that she would be an easy hit," I heard one in the middle snap. He was limping and his whole left leg was damaged.

"Are you sure because it seems like you were the easy hit," another laughed.

"She had ten alice restraints as well as a tattoo given to her by Persona. She should have been powerless!"

"Quiet down, do you want to give our position away?" one in front hissed.

I purposely stepped on a twig and they froze and put backs to backs so they were in a circle. I smirked and heard a small barks of the wolves go around the clearing. They were ready. I summoned my lightning and it hit the ground in the center of the circle making them all jump.

"Why don't you come out girl? We know your there," the one with the damaged leg called.

"Tough words for someone who's injured," I spoke, fixing my wolf hood and stood up and entered the clearing. "Who sent you?"

"Shido will be able to silence that mouth of yours," he smirked.

"Don't think I came alone. I knew the moment you came onto my property. I've killed two of you and injured three others, two in critical condition and with the two dead ones because they'll be dead soon either way," I smiled.

"How...?"

"Why does the Z organization want me? I thought they hated people like me," I interrupted.

"You little..." someone drew a gun and pulled the trigger. I pulled my blade out and blocked the blade and whistled. The wolves dashed into the clearing and mauled up the normals, leaving the one I had been talking to alive, but he was barely holding on as he leaned against several bodies of his men.

"Why do they want me?"

"Your one of the most powerful Alices alive at the moment and have had control for years. You've been able to elude Persona and many others. You are a perfect soldier..."

"I will never work for those who oppose my friends and family. We Alices are strongest together, when we have someone to protect." I hissed then decapitated him.

I deactivated my Alice and stumbled into Gage. He growled lightly but didn't try shoving me away. I climbed onto his back after I sheathed my blade and laid against him as the wolves came around us and headed back towards the mansion, although several wolves stayed behind to take care of the bodies. I forced myself to whistle to let them know that it was over before collapsing against Gage and let my eyes close.

* * *

-Natsume-

The storms stopped and the clouds slowly disappeared as we stood in the yard waiting. Alexander holding his gun, loose but ready at any time. We heard a whistle and I saw the armed man relax and rested his gun at his side.

"She took care of them."

"May I ask you something Alexander?"

"Of course, Natsume," he smiled.

"I remember Peyton telling me something after our first mission. She said that she had never used her Alice to hurt someone before or order someone to do that either. How is that possible if she's able to take care of normals without help?"

"The wolves. How she baits them is she get the wolves to somehow surround the intruders then makes her own presence known to distract them from knowing the wolves are there. When she's done getting the information she needs, they just follow their instincts. I still don't know how she's able to get those wolves to act so calm. I know part of it has to do with her being Tesla's daughter and going into the woods with her all the time and another part is those wolf pelts you wear. It's like there is some kind of power in them that makes it so the wearers scent is more like a wolf..."

"Someone's coming!" a voice from the roof called and we looked towards the tree line and saw several wolves come out of the trees, one wolf in the middle of the rest. Peyton was on his back and she seemed like she was unconscious.

"Peyton!" I called and ran forward. The wolves moved out of the way and I reached the black wolf that Peyton had said was named Gage. "Peyton, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," I heard her reply and I took her hand and squeezed. "J-just tired... t-too long using my Alice..." I slowly pulled her off the wolf's back and into my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck, the wolf's fur making me shiver. "So-sorry."

"It's okay, lets just get you inside and warmed up," I whispered, holding her close.

A wolf to my left moved closer and whined, pushing his nose against her back above my arm. She turned her head and moved one arm so she could run her hand through the wolf's fur, a small smile on her face. The wolf licked her hand then moved back and I started walking towards the house. She wrapped her arm back around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Deryn, get a bath going in Peyton's room!" Alexander called as we got inside and I heard several people running on the upper levels. "I'm sorry that you've been brought into family issues, Natsume. I never expected Deyrn's identity to blow up in my face this way. I guess that after ten years, everyone adjusted and we all thought she was Telsa."

"It's not me you should be worried about, sir. Rei is having a hard time grasping the fact that his mother has been right in front of him for years. He should have gone back up to his rooms. I'll take care of Peyton," I spoke as we climbed the stairs.

"You're a good young man and I would like to get to know you more when our lives are not so crazy," Alexander spoke, patting my shoulder as I went to the family hall and he headed upstairs. I walked into Peyton's rooms and three women stood by an open door.

"Leave," Peyton whispered as she lifted her head. "I don't need you three here."

"Miss Nanotsu, it would be highly improper of a male helping you..."

"I couldn't care less what you think, leave," she hissed and they left quietly. "They are a nuisance."

I smiled as I carried her into the bathroom and a tub was filled and the water was a milky white. I set her on her feet carefully and helped her shed her wolf skin and coat.

"If you want to hang the two skins over the shower, I'll clean them later," she whispered as she sat down and worked on taking her boots off.

I hung the skins then helped pull off her shoes and socks and she giggled. She held out her hands and I pulled her back to her feet and she unsheathed her blade and put it into a black bin that had some liquid in it and as soon as the blade hit the liquid, it started to bubble up and hiss. She pulled on the sleeves of her top and pulled her arms out of them then threw it into the hamper, leaving her tank top on. Her hands came to the bottom of her tank top then she stopped.

"Is something wrong?" I asked touching her bare shoulders.

"Um...can you leave?" she asked and I lifted her chin to look at her. She blushed slightly as she made eye contact and I smiled.

"Of course," I smiled and kissed her brow, tasting sweat from the night then left the room and closed the door most of the way and sat on the couch to give her a little privacy.


	17. Chapter 17: Restless Nights

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Natsume?" Rei opened the door and came in. I stood up and closed the bathroom door and looked at him. "Her father came to talk to me... Explained everything about why they had Deryn come to Pey's family. Then she came in and told me that she regretted what she did to me." He sounded so weak as he sat on the couch.

"What do you think about all that has been told to you?" I asked and he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as his hands slid into his hair, holding his head.

"I don't know... It seems too much to handle," he sighed.

"Give it some time and you'll either accept it or refuse it," I spoke. "I know this seems kind of mean, but you need to leave. Peyton is in the bathroom at the moment."

"Okay, we'll be leaving in two days if there are no more normals trespassing. Alexander said he was going to have some kind of barrier or fence built around the property, but I don't know any details about it. Get some rest and make sure she gets some too. She had her Alice activated for hours and her energy will most likely be almost completely depleted," Rei spoke as he stood then left the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before slumping onto the couch. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head but the sounds of the bathroom door opening made me open my eyes.

"Was there someone at the door?" she asked as she held a towel around her body that went to mid-thigh.

"Just Rei wanting to talk to me. Apparently your father and his mother went to talk to him and he seems overloaded from the information," I spoke going over to her as she swayed and put her arm out onto the wall and took a shaky breath. "Are you okay?"

"I just need to rest," she whispered, leaning against me.

"Let's get you dressed first," I whispered and half carried her into her closet.

She opened a drawer and pulled out a black t-shirt that looked too big for her and I helped her pull it on before the towel was dropped then she grabbed a pair of soffe shorts and pulled them on then let me pull her into my arms. I moved her covers down one handed then laid her on the mattress and pulled up the covers.

"Would you stay?" she asked quietly as she grabbed my arm as I started to move away.

"Let me go get some clothes so I can shower then I'll be right back," I smiled and kissed her hand before leaving the room.

* * *

-Peyton-

I smiled as Natsume left the room and rolled onto my side, my back facing the edge of the bed. I took a deep breath and buried my face into the silk sheets and feather pillows. It took only a few minutes for him to come back and placed his bag by the couch and came to the other side of the bed ad slid under the covers, his hair was damp. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his bare chest. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat as it lulled me to sleep.

* * *

"Peyton wake up."

I groaned as someone woke me and I opened my eyes. I was on my stomach on top of something, my legs felt like they were trapped same with my arms. I lifted my head and saw Natsume looking at me, smiling. My arms were under his shoulders while his wrapped around my waist. I moved my arms and pushed myself up so I was straddling his waist, my ankles were under the bend of his legs. I ran a hand through my hair and smile down at Natsume, feeling his hard cock pressed against me.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he ran his hands across my sides.

"Pretty good, how long was I on you?" I yawned behind my hand.

"Most of the night," he smirked and I sighed as I looked at the clock then laid back down on his chest.

"Why did you wake me up? It's four in the morning."

"You kept twitching and crinkled your nose up as if you were in some nightmare or something," he whispered, running his hands through my hair.

"So you woke me so you didn't loose control," I huffed and buried my face against his neck.

"Something like that. I don't think you would have appreciated waking up to being fucked," he whispered and I shivered slightly as his hands slid under my over-sized shirt and traced the curve of my spine. I closed my eyes and relished in the warmth of his hands as he moved them over my back. "We may have stayed up until eleven and I should be tired, but I'm not.

"I know," I whispered, kissing his cheek. "It's because you've been turned on by my twitching as you put it."

"So what are you going to do about it since it was your fault?" he whispered and I lifted my head to look at him.

I smiled and kissed him lightly but his hand came to my neck and pulled me closer as he rolled us over. He deepened the kiss and plunged his tongue into my mouth as he pressed his body against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my feet on his thighs as he lifted his torso and one hand moved my stomach and moved upwards.

"Natsume..." I whined as he pulled away from the kiss, smirking. He pulled my shirt up and threw it off the bed. "What do you think you are...?"

I groaned as his hands came to my breasts and squeezed them. He started kissing my neck and moved lower to my collarbone and brought one nipple into his mouth as he ground into me, making me want to scream. He switched breasts and his free hand moved down and slid inside my shorts, playing with my clitoris.

"Natsume..."

"Peyton, let me inside of you please," he whispered as he kissed the concave between my breasts.

"Im not ready for that step," I whispered back as I ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I was kinda pushing it," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"We have time, Natsume. I'm still getting used to this new step. We may have taken it fast in the beginning but now I feel like we should slow it down some."

"I understand," he breathed as he kissed my neck then rolled to his side and pulled me with him and fixed the blanket before pulling against his body. "Lets see if we can get some more sleep."


	18. Chapter 18: Splitting the Pack

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-No One POV-

"Where is Peyton?" Kuu asked as he sat down at the table where everyone also was sitting and eating breakfast.

"Hasn't come down yet. I think she's still sleeping," Deyrn spoke, drinking her tea.

"Kuu would you go up and wake her?" Alexnader asked as he looked at his son over the edge of his glass.

"Okay," Kuu spoke then jumped to his feet and hurried out of the room.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rei spoke as he sat next to his mother.

"Why?" Deryn asked confused.

"Just wait for it," Rei smirked as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Rei, what do you...?"

"AHHHH!" the yell of Kuu echoed down to them, followed by te pounding of feet as he ran back down the stairs. He came into the room, face bright right and he looked startled. "She... He... No... Clothes..."

"Take a deep breath Kuu and tell us what happened," Alexander ordered.

"Natsume never came back upstairs last night after helping Peyton. I assume that he stayed with her," Rei spoke amused.

"They had no clothes!" Kuu cried his face going a darker red.

"Natsume never sleeps with a shirt, he'll have pants on. He knows better than to take advantage of someone especially when their weak. Those two have gotten close recently so I'm not worried," Rei smiled taking a bite of his toast.

Alexander jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. He ran up the stairs and into the family wing and heard Peyton laughing. He entered her room and saw her wearing a tank top and shorts while Natsume laid on the bed, propped on an elbow and had on black sweats.

"Is there something wrong dad?" Peyton spoke, a smile playing on her lips.

"Kuu seemed disturbed when he came back downstairs. Care to explain?" Alexander growled and she started laughing.

"You know that I'm not the stillest sleeper," she chuckled as she pulled her hair over one shoulder and braided it.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, dad we're not stupid to do something like that," Peyton growled. "Now get out, you didn't even ask to come in!"

"This is my house..."

"And this is my room. We'll be down in a few minutes," she smiled. Alexander sighed and left, closing the door behind him and heard both teenagers laughing.

* * *

-Peyton-

"He looked slightly scared," Natsume laughed as he finally got out of bed.

"That may be but I think Kuu was traumatize when he came in. I blame you Nat because of your lack of control and taking my shirt of earlier," I smiled as I walked into the closet.

"Don't say you didn't like it, because I know you did," Natsume smiled as he followed.

"It was still too early," I pointed as I pulled on a navy blue graphic design shirt that had red dragon on the front. "Don't you dare peek of your going to stay in here."

"Give me some credit," he smiled as he turned his back to me and I pulled of my shorts and pulled on a pair of red skinny jeans. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Can I look now?"

"No," I breathed in his ear as I slid one hand down his chest and rubbed his hardening member outside his bottoms.

"Peyton..."

"This is payback for this morning," I hissed then bit his ear as I slid my hand inside his pants and shocked him making his breath hitch. "It won't be as fun as before because it shouldn't last long."

I gave him a tug then pulled him out of his pants so I didn't have to deal with his pants in the way. I shocked him again and he groaned and put his hands on the door when I felt him stagger slightly. With my other hand, I shocked his chest and slid my hand down to shock the inside of his hips. He started gasping for air and I smirked before giving him one last shock and tug before he came over my hand.

"I know how to make fun things torture," I breathed. "Turn around."

He obeyed and I went to my knees and sucked him clean then licked my hand while leaving the closet. I walked into the bathroom to finish cleaning my hands then grabbed the two wolf skins and smirked at how they were already clean and brushed properly. I grabbed them then walked back to the closet as Natsume came out, his face showing his evident blush. He grabbed his clothes then went into the bathroom to shower while I put the skin that Natsume wore away.

When Natsume was finished cleaning up, we walked downstairs and saw everyone still at the table... well, minus Kuu who was probably hyperventilating somewhere. I sat down and settled my skin in my lap and ate then walked out before father and Deryn said something and walked out to the forest and yipped to the wolves as I pulled on the wolf skin and pulled the hood up. It took a few minutes but they all came, even the females and their pups. I knelt on the forest ground and let the eight new pups learn my scent before facing the wolves.

**_'How long it be before you back_?'** Gage growled at me. Due to the properties of the wolf skin I wore as well as being among the wolves a lot, I could understand them.

_"I don't know Gage, I was lucky to come this time. The school I'm going to doesn't let us out very often due to our powers like my lightning,"_ I yipped back.

_**'T****hen you stand down as ALPHA!'**_ he barked threateningly.

I jumped to my feet and dug my fist into his side and he stumbled back into one of the trees.

**_'Alpha Pey,'_ **Migé whined and pressed his nose into my side. _**'Me come with you.'**_

"Migé," I sighed as I sat back down and he laid his head in my lap and whined again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his fur. "I don't know if that will be possible."

"What do you not know willl be possible?" Rei's voice brought me out of my sadness and I turned my head to look at him. He was standing near the tree line with Natsume.

"Migé wants to come with me to the academy, as do several others," I spoke sadly. "How would we transport them all the way across the world to Japan?"

"That's easy," father came into view smirking and I felt Migé's head lift curious. "We just use the family plane. How many would actualy come?"

_**'I refuse to abandon Miss**_**_ Tesla_!'** Gage growled. The two females and their pups walked over to stand besides him as did about eight others. The three that I had trained to let humans ride themstood by me and so did the two who had went with me last night to start the baiting of those normals. One of the pups whined and ran over to me, ignoring the growls of it's mother and hid behind me, it's nose under my elbow.

_**'You take care of Yoiki, Alpha Pey or I kill**_**_ you_!'** Alexandra growled and I nodded to her and pulled Yoiki into my arms as I stood up.

"Looks like seven want to come. The rest feel like they would betray mother if they left her unprotected," I spoke and father bowed to them.

"Should we leave now so you can get them back and get them settled in the woods near the school?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, we should..."

"Are they house trained?" father asked.

"Seriously dad?" I rose a brow at him.

"I don't want the plane to smell like feces and urine."

"They'll learn on the way if your so concerned about your damn plane. They listen to me and consider me their top Alpha. Migé is the next after me," I spoke rubbing the said wolf's head.

"Have them come to the front and we'll get a few vehicles out. The plane is several miles to the north on our private landing strip..."

"We'll just run there," I shrugged. "I'll just get my bag..."

"I'll get it," Natsume spoke calmly.

"Okay also, in the bottom drawer in my closet is the other wolf skin if you want to bring it. You too Rei. We'll meet you there. Just call your sevents there that they mustn't shoot any wolves," I called before jumping onto Mekin's back and digging my hands into his fur and the pup sat in my lap and we were off as soon as I whistled.


	19. Chapter 19: The Eastern Woods

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Natsume-

It had been two days since Peyton and her wolves disappeared into the Eastern woods next to the high school dorms. She hadn't come back to eat or anything. The only sounds I heard at night when I sat on the roofs were the howls of her wolves. It was slightly unnerving that even when the time that had been set aside for us to go off the campus was over and I was heading to school since Persona had forced me that she still hadn't returned. A week passed since we returned before I heard anything and it was from Persona.

"Natsume, stop sulking around," persona snapped as he landed on the roof besides me. "You are useless to me when you're like this. If you're so worried, go in after her. I believe she just lost track of time since she has that young pup to care for now."

"What if she changed her mind about me?" I muttered not moving.

"Natsume, I doubt that would even be possible. I saw her a few days ago as I was leaving for a mission. She wanted me to tell you to grab your wolf skin and head straight east from the dorms."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" I growled as I jumped to my feet.

"Because I just got back from my mission," Persona smirked then disappeared.

I jumped into my room and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved shirt then grabbed the wolf pelt that had been hanging over my couch and scaled down the side of the dorm wall and ran into the forest. After about five minutes of flat out running, I heard a howl and a black wolf came running towards me then crouched down, practically saying for me to get on. I jumped on and gripped his fur as he dashed off the way I had been running.

We came to a clearing where there was a huge rock cave and the six wolves were lying around the cave. I got off the wolf andMigé got to his feet and walked into the cave and barked. I heard Peyton growl before she eventually came out, the small pup walking behind her.

"You finally came!" she squeaked and ran over to me and I hugged her.

"Did you loose track of time?"

"No, I was trying to get little Yoiki to get used to the pack but he follows me like a lost puppy. I think he may just have to come live with me at the dorms," she whispered as I kissed her cheek.

"Are the other six adjusting well?"

"They think that it's better here since they know that no normals will be trying to enter these woods and the students fear the woods anyway. I believe Rei was starting to spread rumors that there are rabid wolves in the woods," she frowned and the small light brown wolf barked as it clawed Peyton's leg. "Clingy pup."

"Where's your wolf skin?" I asked as she picked up the pup.

"Been training them to learn my normal scent so I don't have to wear it all the time. Take yours off so they can do the same. Over time, you'll be able to understand them like I do if they like you enough. Although, they think of you as my mate so in other words, they think your also their alpha. Just have to get them used to your normal musk," she whispered as she kissed my neck.

I felt the pup in her arms sink it's claws into my shirt and Peyton stepped back and let go of the pup. I wrapped my arms around it, afraid that it could fall from just holding onto my shirt and it clawed it's way up and licked my neck. Peyton smiled as she moved and pulled off the wolf skin then carried it back to the cave. The wolves came closer warily and I stood still, uncertain. Peyton came back out and barked at them and they sat down close to me as my knees gave out on their own.

Peyton smiled as she leaned against the cave, watching me and the wolves. One by one, the black wolves crawled closer and soon each of them were touching me with their noses and I heard them sniffing and growling gently. I looked at Peyton warily and she just smiled. After a while, Peyton yipped at the wolves and they all got to their feet and walked inside the cave. I expected the pup to go back to Peyton but when I looked down, I was surprised to see it sleeping in my lap.

"Yoiki likes you," Peyton whispered. "Give me a sec to get them settled down then we'll head back to the dorms."

Then she walked into the cave and I heard several growls and whines. I got to my feet carefully, not wanting to wake the pup and after a couple seconds, Peyton came back out. We walked back through the forest and after a bit of quite walking the pup started whimpering and thrashing in my arms. Peyton stopped and came to me and ran her fingers through the pups fur as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Are you sure we should be walking in the dark? We're several miles away from the dorms," I whispered and she nodded and whistled. Two wolves appeared and we got onto their backs and the wolves started running to speed up our time back to campus. "What do we do with the pup?"

"Well obviously Koiki has a liking to you but doesn't like being too far away from me so guess we're sharing a dorm now," she smirked as we got off the wolves and she barked at them and they disappeared back into the forest.

"You know what? It's a turn on when you act like that, growling and barking like a wolf," I whispered in her ear and she giggled as she pulled the pup out of my arms and we scaled the dorm wall into my room.

I stripped down and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms over my boxers then climbed into the bed and Peyton handed me the wolf before she stripped down to her tank top and soffe shorts and slid in next to me. She rolled onto her side and I wrapped an arm around her as her's came around my waist, right under Koiki and we closed our eyes and let sleep take us.


	20. Chapter 20: Trouble with the HSP

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Peyton-

"Natsume wake up!" someone was pounding on the door as I finally woke up. I felt Natsume hurry out of bed to go answer the door while I laid in bed next to Yoiki as he stretched. "Natsume, where did you go last night? We saw you leaving the dorms wearing some kind of fur."

"Why does it matter Luca? Besides what where you and Mikan doing watching me at two in the morning?" Natsume growled and I smiled as I yawned and rolled onto my side as Yoiki sniffed where Natsume had been and whined.

"Natsume," I called and heard silence in the hallway. "Someone's wanting you."

Natsume came back into view and Yoiki jumped off the bed and onto him, making him fall backwards onto the ground. I laughed as the pup liked narsume's hand and saw Mikan, Luca, Hotaru and Yū come in. Once they saw me, the froze and I saw all four of them blushing. Yoiki whined then jumped back on the bed and hid under the covers next to my leg.

"Yoiki?" I growled and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck and he buried his face in my neck. '_Whats wrong?_'

'**That human...he want take Yoiki away...' **Yoiki whined.

"Is that a baby wolf?" Luca gasped and came closer until I growled at him. "Peyton, it's just a wolf..."

"No it's not just some wolf you can use your Alice on," I snapped as I got off the bed. "My wolves are mine and I will not let you try to get close to them. They hate when people try to control them. Since I am the Alpha of my wolves, they're be repulsed by your Animal Pheromone. Stay out of the eastern woods unless you wan to be mauled by my wolves."

"How many are there?" Mikan asked.

"Six full grown wolves and this pup. Luca unless you want to be someone's breakfast, I suggest you leave now," I whispered calmly and heard him leave.

"I think that traumatized him," Yū muttered.

"He's never had an animal ever try to hurt him or be scared of him when he uses his Alice," Hotaru spoke calmly then left, dragging Yū and Mikan out with her.

Natsume came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and Yoiki moved and buried his head against his cheek as we stood there quiet. I laid my head on his shoulder and signed contently in his arms even though the clingy little hair ball was going to make things difficult. The alarm clock broke the illusion of total peace and we pulled away smiling.

"I'm going back to the forest and force him to learn to stay with the others of the pack," I whispered as I put Yoiki down and got dressed. "I can't to missions or school work with clingy over there."

"Okay, do you want me to come out after school?"

"No, I'll come back around dinner time. I'll get him to stay there somehow," I smiled then kissed him before picking up the pup and scaling down the wall one-handed.

* * *

-Natsume-

"Hey Natsume, why was Peyton in your bed this morning?" Mikan asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Why does it matter to you what my girl does?" I asked cooly and her eyes widened.

"Your girl?" Luca rose a brow as he sat next to me.

"You have a problem with that?" a familiar voice behind me growled and I smiled as I looked up and saw Peyton standing right behind me. She leaned down and kissed my nose and she smiled. "Obviously after meeting Luca, Yoiki was willing to stay with the others. I don't think it will be too much of a problem now. Robots are taking meat out to them since they don't care if they're mauled or not."

"That's good," I smirked as she straightened up and sat next to me.

"Nanatsu Peyton, please go to the HSP office," a voice over the intercom spoke and I frowned and looked at Peyton. She looked confused as well as she stood up. I squeezed her hand before she walked out of the room.

"What do you think thats about?" Luca asked.

"I have no idea but I will find out soon," I spoke as Jinno came into the classroom to start class.

* * *

"Natsume, where is Peyton? I saw her come back from the woods eariler," Persona came over as I walked across the courtyard, planning to head back to the dorms.

"She got called to the HSP's office as soon as she entered class. Do you know what that's about?" I frowned.

Persona sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Seems like the HSP wants to control Peyton directly and have her not under my supervision. It's probably nothing or something at the same time. The HSP never tells me what's going on when he summons an Alice Agent directly. Usually he has me find the agents like I do with you, but I'll see what I can find out."


	21. Chapter 21: New Partners

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Peyton-

"Miss Nanatsu, this is Akira Tonochi. He will be your partner for your next mission," the HSP, Kazumi Yukihira, spoke calmly as he sat at his desk.

I looked at the man who sat on the couch drinking something out of a tea cup and frowned. His black hair went to mid-back. His eyes were hazel brown and when he stood up he towered over me. I huffed and crossed my arms. Sometimes I hated being 5'0" especially there was people over 6 feet around. I immediately didn't like him with the way he smiled at me. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"It is a pleasure to be working with you, Peyton," Akira held out his hand and I narrowed my eyes at him and let a few invisible bolts gather at my hand as I shook his hand and let him get shocked. "Feisty little one."

"Principle Yukihira, Persona requests to see you immediately," a female voice came through the phone on his desk and I backed away from Akira.

"Send him in." As soon as Rei entered the room, I hurried to him and hid behind him, holding onto his sleeve. "Persona, what did you need?"

"Why are you messing with my agents, let alone Peyton?" Rei spoke coldly and I smirked into his cloak.

"No matter if she is one of your agents, she is also a student and you know that I have reign over ALL agents in the school."

"What is the mission?"

"Infiltrating an empty warehouse to find clues about our current enemies. The Z organization recently abandoned it and moved their location."

"Two agents alone should not go to a former hideout for Z," Persona snapped.

"Is this really about the mission or your dear little cousin who's clinging to you?" I felt Rei stiffen and looked up at him. His mouth was a tight line. "You know what happens when you disobey orders Persona. Don't bring your family into important matters that deal with Alice Academy as a whole. You'll be going with them if your so adamant about it and a car will be ready with in the hour."

Rei pulled me out of the office and I let go of him before we reached the student clustered hallways. He stayed with me as we hurried over to the dorms so I could get a couple things for the mission. I changed into the black pants and top then strapped my dagger to my calf and slid on my boots. I saw a gun and a holster and pulled it on then pulled on a coat over it. I pulled extra clips off the shelf and put them into the secret pockets of the coat. When I came back out, I was braiding my hair and Rei was pacing in front of my couch.

"What's wrong Rei?" I asked.

"I don't like the fact that he has decided to pay attention to you for missions," Rei snapped as we left the dorms.

"What about Natsume and my wolves?"

"We should be back before school starts tomorrow. We don't have time to tell Natsume that your doing a mission."

"Fine," I huffed as we reached the car and got in. Akira was already in the seats and I felt the gun under my arm and wanted to smirk.

* * *

"You did a good job Peyton," Akira smiled as we were headed back to the academy. "I didn't know you could wield a blade so expertly. Would you like to go get some coffee over in town?"

"Tonochi, leave Peyton alone. She is unavailable and even if she wasn't, I wouldn't let her be with someone like you," Rei growled and I laughed.

"Persona, even though I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self, you couldn't have said it any better than I would have," I smiled, glad that I was sitting next to the door instead of between the two males. "When are we going to get there?"

"Peyton, calm down. I know it's been almost 48 hours since you last saw him but calm down a couple more minutes will not kill you?" Rei spoke and I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Don't tempt me 'Sona, I'm armed," I growled.

"Oh look, I see the gates," Rei spoke and I smirked as the gates opened and let us through.

I sighed as we pulled up the Academy Headquarters to report about the mission. I got out and trudged inside, followed closely by Rei and Akira. The secretary handed each of us paper work and I filled it out at the counter while the other two sat down on the couch, leisurely writing away their reports. As soon as I finished, I handed the woman the paperwork then left, making sure Akira caught a glimpse of the gun.

I started running as soon as I got out of the building. I whistled as loud as I could, hoping one of my wolves would hear so I could get there faster. As soon as I got close to the middle school, I dashed towards the forest and whistled again and heard the howling of wolves and smiled.

Once I was in the forests, I heard the running of my wolves and three joined me. I grabbed the fur of Migé's neck and swung myself onto his back and the wolves sped up, jumping over logs and small animals. We went to to wolf den and the wolves tackled me off Migé and licked me.

'**_Alpha Pey, can we speak privately?_**' Mekin asked from the edge of the clearing. He was one of the older wolves but never really bothered trying to be Alpha even though he was stronger.

'_What is it?' _ I asked him and he lowered his head in sadness.

'_**The male you brought once...he come once morning came...had scent of another female on him, stronger than on you when you two came... I hate seeing you hurt young one but you must know this. From scents alone, he not mate of you but of**_** another.'** Mekin kept hesitating and never looked at me.

_'He has the scent...of someone else...?' _I stiffened as he nodded his large head. _'I've only been gone two days...'_

_**'I'd be careful where you place your heart, young one. Don't be inclined to kill him if it's past what you had with him. Murdering someone because of something like this will only hurt you worse.'**_ Mekin spoke as he lifted his head and licked my cheek. _**'Hop on and I'll take you home. Migé will watch over the pack tonight and I'll stay with**_** you.'**_  
_

I nodded and my body felt numb as I climbed onto his back and he started running through the forest back to the dorms. I felt like confronting Natsume but it was probably 10 pm so Mekin and I climbed the steps and went straight to my rooms, thankful that everyone was in theirs since it was curfew. Mekin laid on the rug and I grabbed a pillow and the comforter and laid down next to him and let my nightmares take over.


	22. Chapter 22: Broken

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

Mekin insisted that I kept my dagger and have it strapped to my lower back and keep my shirt untucked for an easy grab just to be prepared when I was getting dressed. I pulled on a pair of flats, skipping the tights and adjusted my top and blazer over my sheathed weapon and Mekin walked with me. He didn't verbalize it but I knew he was there to protect me if what he told me was real and that I didn't loose too much control. Students freaked out as Mekin and I passed them leaving the dorms and Mekin growled at them and they kept their distance. I jumped onto Mekin's back and directed him to the school and we passed all the students who were running late that day.

Narumi didn't press the presence of my wolf as we entered the school and we hurried to the third level as the bell rang. I slid the class room door open slightly and looked at Natsume. Sitting on either side of him were Sumire and Wakako and they were sitting too close for my liking but it wasn't really up to me any more. I looked at Mekin and he nodded to my unspoken question. One of those girls had been with him intimately.

I opened the door not so quietly and Mekin followed closely behind me over to the three. Wakako scrambled away and to a desk closer to the front as Mekin growled. I took Wakako's seat on the end, close to the window and made sure to keep away from Natsume. Mekin sat next to me and laid his head in my lap.

_**'That girl is the one. He reeks of her and her him...'**_

I flicked his nose and he whined, asking for forgiveness when he realized that I didn't want to know and the sooner that I had gotten over it, the better.

"Miss Nanotsu, what is that thing?" Jinno came into the room and growled.

"It's called a wolf, you idiot. He is one of several of my wolves on campus," I growled and Mekin lifted his head and bared his teeth to him.

"I know that but what is it doing here?"

"Are you willing to find out?" I narrowed my eyes and he flinched and turned towards the board and started the lesson.

"Peyton, where have you been?" Mikan turned in her seat and looked at me.

"Been working for the HSP. Got back last night," I smiled at her.

"Is that why you had been summoned to his office?"

"Yep, he's a pleasant fellow as well as my new partner. Akira is really good at his job," I propped my head in my hand and saw Natsume stiffen in my peripherals.

"What was your mission?"

"Working to finding information about Z in one of their hideouts. Had to retire several of it's followers," I frowned and tugged at the bottom of my shirt and blazer to make sure my knife stayed hidden.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say their sleeping with the fishes now," I smirked and she gasped.

"Is that what your being asked to do now?" Hotaru asked, turning her head and joining the conversation. "Killing people now?"

"Doesn't really bother me anymore," I shrugged. "After the first five, I didn't really care. They were just normals trying to harm me."

"But they're human..." Mikan stammered.

"Exactly, human not Alices. Now drop the subject," I narrowed my eyes at them and they turned around and came quite. _'Annoying innocent girls.'_

**_'Take it easy, young one. I know your angered but it's not like our woods where it's some strangers you planning to kill. It's someone close to you. Should you talk to Rei?'_** Mekin asked.**  
**

_'Probably be best before I kill him,' _I sighed and got to my feet and started to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Jinno snapped.

"Leaving before I go on a murder streak," I spoke calmly not turning to look at the class. I could feel every single student looking at me.

I left the room and closed the door behind Mekin and we walked down the hallway. Mekin's claws clicked on the floor and I had to smile as I put my right hand in his fur as we walked down the stairs and outside. I called for Rei through the bracelet on my wrist and headed towards the forest.

* * *

-Natsume-

"Natsume, does the academy really ask agents to do things like killing people?" Mikan asked as Jinno left and I stood at the window.

"Yes," I muttered as I looked down at Peyton as she and one of her wolves sat at the edge of the forests. Peyton was leaning against a tree and the wolf was mostly hidden by shadows. I saw Persona walking over to her and she got to her feet and dashed to him. His arms came around her and his face turned towards me before he pulled her towards the forests and the wolf disappeared after them. "The inside agency doesn't really care for breaking innocence or hurting those doing the missions, as long as the job gets done."

"Why the fuck is Permy hanging onto you?" Luca snapped. "I thought you were with Peyton!"

"Stay out of my business," I snapped as Sumire sat back down.

"I hope she plans to murder you, you heartless bastard!" Mikan snapped and sat near the front.

"As sad as this is, I hope so too," Luca spoke calmly. "You most likely hurt her. Wolves have a high sense of smell and would be able to smell someone's scent on another. If she's close to those wolves and is able to understand them then he most likely warned her about the scent on you and your bitch."

Then he sat back down as well and ignored him. I looked around and saw that everyone turned away from me. I snorted and walked out as some sub came in. I walked towards the forest, needing to talk to Peyton. When I was a few minutes into the forests, I heard sobbing.

"He's fucked her...!" I heard Peyton cry through sobs and frowned.

"Peyton how can you be...?"

"Mekin smelt it on the both of them Rei! They fucked before leaving the dorms! Can I kill him?" I heard her crying quite and heard a few hiccups.

"No, we need him for missions although with how your acting with all this, I want to kill him too. I told him not to hurt you or he'd regret it," I heard Persona growl and then her giggle. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better. God, I feel so stupid! I feel like he just used me and when I refuse him, he decides to go fuck some bitch! I should be used to it with modeling and all those publicity relationships but he led me to believe that it was actually real and not fake..." I heard sobbing again until I heard the wolf growling. "He's near..."

"Go be with your pack, I'll deal with him. NATSUME!" I winced and walked forward into the clearing as I saw Peyton disappearing on the back of the wolf. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"She was gone for days without a word. I figured she jumped ship since she didn't even see to her wolves. I wasn't going to wait around. Besides she has Akira..." Persona punched me in the face.

"Don't go assuming things just because she was partnered with him for one mission. She drew a gun on him for trying to make a move. I told you to not hurt her," Persona snapped. "She is broken because of your decisions. Two days... we were gone TWO fucking days! You've been out on longer so how could you have thought she had jumped ship when you knew she had willing agreed to start doing missions? You better fix this before you two have another mission together or I won't stop her from killing you."

"Did she really kill a few people?"

"Yes, twelve people who had worked for the organization we are trying to destroy. Don't farther on her bad side than you already have. Fix this or she'll fix you and you won't want that." Persona spoke coldly then disappeared into the forests.


	23. Chapter 23: Apologizes and Missions

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Peyton-

I leaned against Migé's back and Yoiki padded over to me and crawled into my lap. I had been in the woods at the wolf den for two days and no one had come searching. I had snuck back to my dorms so I could have a few more weapons and some cloths to wear under my wolf skin. It seemed to be the only thing that seemed to keep me calm besides the seven wolves around me. Two were always on a patrol to make sure no threat came. There had been whiffs of Natsume's scent near the tree line but he had never gone farther into trees; his scent was clean and only his one, but that didn't change anything.

**_'Alpha Pey, he's here and is wanting to talk to you,' _**Mekin came into view. **_'He's by the river, a half mile away on the north side of the river. Do you want me to get rid of him?' _**

_**'**No, it's about time that I listen and see what his excuses are,' _I muttered as I slid my dagger into the boot sheath._ 'Take me to the south side of the river. I'm not going to be close to him.' _

Mekin nodded his head and I jumped into his back and we were off. After a few hundred yards, Mekin jumped to the opposite side of the river and started to be stealthy through the underbrush. When he stopped, I got off and scratched his ear before climbing into the tree and jumped across the branches until I reached the river.

Natsume was in all black but his hair seemed unkempt. I climbed quietly to a lower branch as I watched him as he knelt next to the river and stared at the rushing currents. I cleared my throat and he lifted his head to look at me and I could see the hollow look in his eyes.

"My wolves said you'd be here," I spoke coldly as I crouched on my branch. "What do you want?"

"I came to talk," he said as he sat on a rock near the river.

"So talk, I have a life and time I cannot waste with useless things," I growled and he lowered his eyes to his hands.

"I'm sorry Peyton," he muttered and I rolled my eyes at how pathetic he sounded. "When you never showed up after the HSP called you to his office, I panicked slightly. Permy and her idiot friend dragged me to central town and somehow got me drunk. She talked random things and started talking and saying you had gone for good. That next morning, even though I had a major headache, I went to the forest and saw that the wolves were still there and I was confused. Permy stormed into my dorm and I just felt too depressed to even realize what she had planned until it was half way through... I never planned for it to happen. She had convinced me that you had gone since neither you or Persona came to see me. He had talked to me before he went over to the HSP office to see why you had been summoned but then he never came to talk to me so I thought that he didn't want to say anything... Please forgive me..."

"Is this actually coming from you or are you doing it because Rei told you to for the sake of missions?" I asked coldly as I straddled the branch and pulled out my dagger and started carving into the branch I was on.

"He told me to fix things but it it had been just for the sake of missions, I would have come the day you stormed out of class, muttering about murder streaks," Natsume sighed and looked at me. I saw the pain and guilt in his eyes and looked away. "I know that I hurt you, I heard you crying to Rei in the forest and please believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you or make you think I was using you because it had been real and I wish for that still if you have it in you to forgive me."

I sighed and pressed my forehead to the branch as I sheathed my dagger. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt them stinging as I felt the truth of his words. I took a deep breath and it came out shaky. I heard him land next to the river under me and I jumped to a higher branch and pulled my wolf head hood up to hide my face ad I heard him climb the tree. I felt my cheeks wet as I jumped to the ground and leaned my head against a tree trunk.

"Peyton, why do you always run?" I heard Natsume behind me and his hand came to my shoulder and he squeezed it gently.

"You hurt me Natsume. Instead of hearing the truth the first day, I had to learn it from my wolves," I growled, hiding the shakiness with anger.

"I didn't know how to tell you when I saw you enter class," he whispered honestly and his arms came around my shoulders, across my collarbone. "I am so sorry, Pey. Please forgive me and give me another chance."

"Natsume..." I whispered sadly and brought my arms up and held his arms to me.

He pulled me closer to him and rested his head on top of mine easy since I was shorter than him by a foot. I closed my eyes and let my bottled pain out, not wanting to keep it in anymore. I turned around in his arms and buried my face into his shirt as he pulled my hood off and pulled me tight against him.

* * *

-Persona-

I stood behind a few branches and sighed as I saw the two agents and lovers in the forest. Peyton had finally let out her bottled emotions after Natsume had finally apologized to her and he held her close. I noticed that his eyes seemed to be haunted as he tried to calm Peyton down and I would have smirked if what next had been more cheerful, but the HSP seemed to have different thoughts since Peyton ha proved that she could perform a mission for him with no hesitation once outside the academy.

"Natsume, Peyton, we have another mission," I called then walked into their view. Peyton immediately stopped crying and dried her face and looked at me with no hint besides her slightly red eyes that she had been sad. "HSP has gotten word that an agent of Z has switched sides and has given us a lot of information. HSP wants to hand him some information that we have on the organization."

"When do we leave?" Peyton asked cautiously and I smirked as I saw Natsume's eyes narrow in frustration of her mood.

"There will be a car at the dorms in four hours at 8pm. It should only take one day to complete," I spoke then disappeared from their view.

* * *

-Natsume-

"What are you thinking right now?" Peyton asked as we entered her dorm room and she pulled of the wolf skin.

"Why are we doing this still? These missions...?" I asked as I hopped onto her bed and she crawled up quietly.

"I'm still doing it because even though I ran from Rei an who I was for years, I have come to love this academy and the way it works to protect Alices from being hurt because their different," she smiled as she sat nearby me and looked out the window. "I may not agree with some of the things that they tell is to do but if we don't do them then the school will force someone else to. It's like being told to kill someone, it's hard to do it, seeing their life fade from their eyes. Some one who is not as tough as those like us would break after their first kill. Even on my last mission, Akira had a hard time even drawing a weapon on someone while Rei and I just let instinct take over."

"Speaking of Tonochi, I heard something from Rei..." I spoke and she looked at me, her expression guarded and I smirked. "Did you really pull a gun on him?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "I also threatens to shoot his dick after I threatened to shove a knife through it."

"You are such a dangerous woman to be around," I smiled and pulled to so she was on top of me.

Her giggling stopped suddenly as she looked down at me in the setting sun and her eyes caught the sunlight. I rested my hands on the outside of thighs, on top of her red leggings that were no longer tucked into boots. She shifted and her hands came to rest on the bed on either side of my head. We stared at each other for the longest time before I decided to move.

"Natsume," I breathed in his ear as I kissed his cheek. "Make me yours before this damn mission. I want to know that I'm yours and you're mine."

"I love you Peyton," I whispered as I rolled on top of her and trapped her under me.


	24. Chapter 24: Missions Gone Wrong

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Peyton-

"Peyton, are you ready for this mission?" Natsume smirked as we got into the car and were driven out of the academy. "Persona will be meeting us at the drop zone. Is the case secure?"

I was wearing black fishnet tights under a black leather thigh-length mini skirt and a tube top that was black. I had on over the knee black boots with a three inch heel and my part was just supposed to be a cute face paying an employee... or something along those lines. Natsume wore dark blue jeans and nice black shoes. His shirt was a dark amethyst color and was mostly hidden by his knee-length trench coat.

"Yes," I smiled as I lifted it up and showed him the lightning that danced around the whole case as a failsafe then set it back down at my feet.

"Your getting good at that. You'll be going across the bridge and deliver the case to this agent while Persona and I hang behind, ready to fight if we are spotted. They haven't met you yet so it has to be you. It was confirmed that he is now a double agent for the Anti-Alice Organization."

"I read the mission file love," I smirked.

"I know, it's still procedure to debrief agents to make sure their missions stay fresh and less mistakes happen. Persona wasn't able to get a total count of who are all in the organization so be cautious. Don't let your guard down, especially since the HSP never told us who this agent is and what his Alice is."

"Okay," I smiled as the car finally stopped and Natsume nodded to me and I kissed his cheek before I slid out of the car and they drove off.

_'Okay, Peyton, I have your back now,'_ Persona's voice came through the small communication device that looked like a diamond earring that was in the cartilage of my ear that was closest to the hole in my ear. _'Start walking, I see the agent in the shadows across the bridge.'_

_'Don't lose confidence now. This mission will be a success, just like the countless others you have done,'_ Natsume's voice came through the com and I smirked as I walked onto the bridge, my heels clicking against the stones.

"Are you the one they sent?" The man in the shadow moved into view and his purple eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Hello Leo, my employer wished for me to give you this," I smiled as I recognized him and held out the case, hiding the lightning sparks.

"Good, how about you come with me for the night? Your cute," he winked as he reached for the case.

"Im sorry, but I am needed other places. I hope you have a good night," I smiled as I forced my lightning to not shock him as his fingers wrapped around the handle.

_'Nice improvising, make sure to control your Alice, we wouldn't want him to see the failsafe,'_ Persona whispers in the com.

"Cutie, I didn't say you could just refuse me. No one refuses the great Leo," Leo growled and I rose a brow.

"Really... because, ah, I just did," I whispered and turned to walk back across the bridge.

"Nullification?"

"Maybe," I smirked, not turning to face him.

"Men!" Leo yelled and I heard several sets of footsteps. "Destroy the bridge, we don't need the slave!" I turned halfway on the bridge and saw several Explosion Alices. I activated the failsafe and the case exploded as the four men got ready to do what Leo told them.

"Peyton, get back here!" Rei yelled as the bridge in front of Leo exploded and the rest of the bridge started to collapse.

I spun and started running to where he and Natsume stood at the edge of the bridge. I felt the stone bridge start to collapse under me and felt something hot and wet hit my cheeks as I felt my heart pound in my chest.

* * *

-Persona-

In her fear, rain fell in sheets and lighting danced across the sky. I stared in horror as she tried to go faster, tears falling down her cheeks but had the dreading feeling that she wouldn't make it. I reached for her as she started to fall as the stones collapsed under her and Natsume grabbed my other gloved hand as I lost balance and went over the edge of the cliff gripping Peyton's wrist. I saw her grey eyes widen as she stared up at us and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Rei... I'm scared..." she choked out as she held onto me tightly.

"Everything is going to be fine, Pey. I won't let you go," I grunted as I felt Natsume shaking from the effort of trting to hold us both. "Back up is on the..."

We dropped a few inches and I looked up at Natsume. One of his arms was wrapped in a rope and turning purple and his eyes were scrunched closed as he gripped me tightly. One of his eyes opened and I saw pain in his eyes.

"He can't hold us both..." she cried softly.

"Don't say that," I snapped, looking down at her. "Peyton, look at me. I promised your father that I'd watch over you. Don't make me a liar!"

"What's going on, you two?" Natsume grunted and he was struggling to not fall over the edge as well.

"Don't hang around for too long!" Leo yelled over the thunder before they disappeared from view. "Your targets for the lightning!"

"Rei, it's alright," I heard Peyton whisper and looks down at her in shock. "He can't hold both of us for much longer and our back-up is too far away to be able to help. Let me go, it will be alright." More tears fell down her cheeks and I saw the fear still in her eyes at what she was suggesting.

"I won't do that Pey, I won't... I can't..." I stammered but saw her smile sadly.

"I'm not going to let two comrades that I love dearly die because of my stupidity and not being fast enough. I'm not asking you to choose between us because you made a promise to me. There's no way both of us will be able to get up. Please..."

"No! I can't let you go Pey!" I snapped and felt my mask fall from the sudden movement of falling a few inches as Natsume struggled to keep his grip on my wrist. My mask fell past Peyton and her eyes widened.

"I'm not gonna let you die, Rei, so please don't cry. It will be alright in the end," she sobbed as she loosened her fingers around my wrist and my grip started to slip. "Tell Natsume I love him and take care of yourself and the others..."

"Peyton, no!" I cried as I lost my grip due to my glove and she fell to the rocky waters below.

"PEYTON!" Natsume cried and I saw her smile before she closed her eyes and plummeted head first to the rushing rapids below and she disappeared in the uncontrollable currents.

Natsume pulled me up and I heard a choked sob come from him as I sat on my knees, shaking in shock. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, head resting on the ground as his fists were clenched tightly and rested near his raven hair. I closed my eyes and let a few tears escape for my cousin. After a few minutes I heard the sounds of our back up arrive and Natsume jumped to his feet infuriated.

"What took you so long?" he screamed at them. "If you had come minutes earlier then she... She..." he collapsed against Luca, sobbing before falling to the ground and punched the dirt.

"Where is Peyton?" Mikan came into view as I got to my feet, composed and brushed the wet grass from my clothes and turned to face the broken bridge. "Persona, where is she?"

"It's as Natsume said, if only you had been faster. She wouldn't have sacrificed herself to save us. The heavens weep on this day," I whispered pulling out my spare mask out of my cloak and put it on so no one could see the anguish in my eyes. "With these waters, even if she had survived the fall, the currents and the rocks would have been her end. Come, it's time to return to the academy and tell the HSP of the mission results."

"Wasnt this storm from Peyton's Alice?" Luca asked.

"Yes," I frowned and walked over to the edge and looked down. The water was still uncontrollable and seemed higher up. "I hope that that means something if the storms haven't stopped. Get Natsume to the academy and get his arm checked."

"I'm not leaving," Natsume snapped as he stood and cradled his arm.

"Your arm is bleeding and you may have fractured it. You are in no condition to stay and search," I snapped. "Mikan, Sumire, get him back. Mochiage, Kitsuneme, and Tsubasa will come with me. Kitsuneme, fly over the river and see of you can find her. Natsume give us your radio."

Natsume growled but handed over the earpiece and I handed it to the boy and he flew off as the girls pulled Natsume away. Mochiage and Tsubasa followed me as we ran along the side of the gorge and keeping our sights open.

"There's nothing here Persona, she would have washed up here of she had been able to survive. Look the storms are dispersing, she's gone," Tsubasa sighed as he grabbed my arm and started to pull me to the car that waited.

'_Damn Peyton, why did you have to act so strong at your weakest moment? I could see that fear in your eyes and in your voice and you still sacrificed yourself,_' I thought sadly as I was half pushed into the car.


	25. Chapter 25: Hospitals and Knockouts

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Persona-

The next day at the academy, news of Peyton spread quickly and the academy administration decided to hold a closed casket funeral so there was something for the students since we had not been able to find her body. When it came time for the funeral, Peyton's wolves came out of the forest and surrounded the empty casket so no idiot tried to open it. They acted like they understood that no one really knew the outcome of Peyton.

I stayed near Natsume to make sure he didn't do something stupid while his arm healed the rest of the way. He had damaged most of the muscles but luckily there had been no fractures or breaks of the bones. After the healers repaired the muscles, they had him wear a sling since it was still healing and bruised. Natsume hadn't said a word after we had come back and at the 'funeral' he stayed on the balcony to his room and had food delivered to him which he barely touched.

"Natsume, do you want to talk?" I asked coming into his room, two days after the 'funeral' and sat on the couch.

"Why did you let her go?" Natsume whispered, not looking at me.

"She let me go," I sighed and he looked at me in shock. "The first thing she said after we had caught her, was the fact that she was scared. After you had wrapped that rope around your arm, she said that you wouldn't have been able to hold us both for back up to get there. After Leo had yelled at us, she was telling me that it was alright to let me go even though I saw the fear evident in her eyes. She didn't want us to die because she said she was too slow. She told me to tell you that she loved you and to take care of yourself. She acted like she couldn't handle it if either of us died but I don't think she thought about how we would react if she died. I held on as tight as I could but she let go of my wrist and with her small grip, she slipped. If I could go back, I would have had myself deliver that case. I would have never put her into that situation."

"That idiot..." Natsume whimpered and buried his face in his hands. "Why...?"

"Persona!" Akira Tonochi burst into Natsume's room, breathless. "We found a trail!"

"Let's go," I spoke as I jumped to my feet and Natsume followed as we dashed out of the rooms to the car that was waiting. "Where was the trail?"

"We thought that she would have been washed up along the river bank but as we followed the river after that waterfall, we found a lake. There were several trails of blood. I have men following it all morning..." a phone rang and Akira pulled out his cell phone and started to listen. "Driver take us to the Junette Hospital!"

"Is she alive?" I asked.

"They didn't say, there was a lot of blood on the steps, but if the trail leads there then she's been alive the past couple days to be able to even reach the hospital..."

"You should have kept searching that night," Natsume growled quietly.

"I know Natsume," I sighed as the hospital came into view. We jumped out and ran inside. "Where is the girl that was bleeding on your steps?"

"Sir, you need to calm down," the secretary spoke calmly.

"I will not..."

"Natsume stop," I whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can you please answer his question? We have been looking for several days for a girl who took a tumble over the waterfall, the former model Nanatsu Peyton. She is one of my students."

"Sir, she is still in surgery. We found the poor girl only two hours ago. She's in critical condition," a man came behind the desk.

"My men could help her faster than yours, please let us see her," I spoke calmly. "We have certain abilities to help us know what exactly needs to be fixed."

"Well if your better than our doctors then more power too you," another man came out looking tired. "She's not responding to what treatments we knew we could do. If you come with me and suit up, I'll let you in. We can't do much more than keep her on a medicated coma life support. It was as if she was hit by lightning as well as being crushed by a rock."

"Men, you know what to do," I told the four healers. "Natsume, it would be best if you didn't go in."

"I wasn't planning to. If she survives, I don't want injuries haunting my mind."

Natsume walked back out to the waiting room and I stood outside the operation room to make sure no normals tried to go in while Peyton was being healed. I felt the four healers activate their Alices and then I heard screaming. Natsume came bolting down the hall and I pushed him back, forcing myself to hold him there and not go bursting into the room as well.

"Sir, what is going on in there?" several doctors came into view.

"My men work better if the patient is awake so they had to pull her out of the coma," I spoke, forcing myself to remain calm as I restrained Natsume and jabbed him with a very light sedative and let him slump to the ground. "Go back to the other patients who are in need of help."

The doctors seemed uncertain but didn't push it and left.

"What's your status?" I spoke through the intercom.

_'She's critical but she'll live,'_ some one replied and I heard them tiring quickly. _'With the four of us, it will take several days of on and off healing. It would be best if you can get a private ICU room because she is going nowhere. We're healing the visible injuries so Agent Hyuuga can be in the same room and not be haunted. It was not good. She had several protruding bones that we had to put back in and that is why she screamed but she's still unconscious.'_

"Okey, get the door locked so we don't have to worry about them walking in. I'll notify you as soon as we have a room," I spoke then picked up Natsume and slung him over my left shoulder. As soon as I heard the lock click, I walked back out to the waiting room.

"Mr. Serio , is the boy okey?" a female nurse came into view and I noticed that she had Alice restraints.

"Just a light sedative. My men are stabilizing Miss Nanatsu right now and we need a private ICU room prepped. She's still critical and it will take several days for my men to finish healing her," I spoke quietly and she nodded. "How long have you been out of the academy?"

"Three years, is that boy Natsume Hyuuga?" she asked as she led me down another hallway and into a room. "This is the room we had planned to put Miss Nanatsu in until her parents came and signed the papers to pull the plug but since you came, that won't happen. you know that the doctors are going to be very confused when she walks out of here without a scratch on her in a few days."

"Well it won't matter because we'll be taking her back to the academy. There is where we'll have issues," I muttered as I laid Natsume on the couch. "We told the administration that we couldn't find her after she fell into the river so they automatically assumed her dead and did a closed casket funeral."

"Sir if I may offer some advice, Nodacchi, the Moderator of the special abilities class has a time traveling Alice that he's finally perfected control. Ask him to go back and have the funeral not take place. Since she's alive and will be well, you don't have to go back to the mission that made this happen and change things there," she smiled.

"What's your Alice, Hannah?"

"I am able to ease the pain of others," she smiled. "I've been experimenting and leaned that just being in a room for only a couple seconds eases a patient's pain for about an hour. I'll come in and help Miss Nanatsu when she is moved."

"Thank you," I smiled and she left. "Room 104, down the hallway opposite the operating room. Natsume will be coming around within several minutes so I should stay here and makes sure he doesn't try and burst into the operating room again."

_'We'll be there in a couple minutes. We just need to transfer her over to the gurney and get all the machines rewired._' Baki reported.

"Good work boys," I spoke then turned to look at Natsume as he groaned and opened his eyes. "She'll be alright. there shouldn't be anymore moments of her screaming. The healers will be bringing her in any minute."

Natsume nodded and slowly sat up. "Sorry, I just overreacted."

"I was fighting myself to go in there as well, Natsume, it's just a reaction," I smirked and sat next to him as the men wheeled Peyton in and moved her to the bed.


	26. Chapter 26: Wake Ups

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

Beep...beep...beep

There was something around my hand, making it feel warmer than the rest of my body. Why does my body feel relaxed? Am I dead? What is that pinch in my arm? No I can't be dead. Whats that on my hand...? Its someone's hand... I know the shape of that hand...

Natsume...?

Beep...beep...beep

"Any movement?" a door opened and someone came in.

"No, it may be my imagination but I thought the heart machine sped up," the voice of Natsume came from my right near my hand.

"It wasn't, the monitor has changed. Thank goodness," the woman spoke.

"Persona expected be able to get her out of here weeks ago," Natsume growled.

"She may still be healing. We don't know what happened exactly to her once she hit the river, she may be still mentally healing. It will take time but she will come back to us, everyone on staff are positive of it."

I felt something like hair on my hand before I felt something wet hit my hand. I heard movement and the door closed then the sound of someone taking a shaky breath.

Natsume...

My body felt heavy as I tried to move my limbs. Nothing seemed to want to work. No matter how I fought, my body still acted like it was like lead.

"Natsume, the HSP wants you back at the academy. It's affecting you by just sitting here since we found her," the voice of Rei reached me as the click of his heels came closer. "I swear I've seen you break down twice today already."

"Shut up and I'm not leaving her here alone. It's hard enough to keep those paparazzi out of the hospital."

'_Rei and Natsume have stayed by me? For how long? Come on you pathetic body I need them. Let me open my eyes!'_ I screamed in my mind.

"Her heart's speeding up," Rei stated. "Peyton, can you hear me?"

I felt a hand on my cheek on the opposite side that I felt Natsume's hand. I fought my body even more and forced my eyes to open, even if just a little. Light shot through my slitted eyes and I whimpered and closed my eyes tightly. I heard the moving of curtains and as I slowly forced my eyes open, it was darker. Everything was out of focus but I could make out two figures above me.

* * *

-Persona-

I saw her eyes open for the second time and sighed in relief. Her sapphire blue eyes were glazed over as they were open in slits. I looked at Natsume as he laughed shakily.

"Peyton, can you hear me?" I asked and her eyes shifted from the ceiling to me. "It's good to see you awake."

"R-Rei..." she forced out through chapped lips. Her voice was weak from disuse. "Wh-where are we?"

"Junette Hospital."

"I-I'm s-sorry..." she whispered and I saw tears spill over and fall down her cheeks.

"You're alive an that's what matters," I smiled and brushed away the tears. "I'll go find a nurse."

* * *

-Natsume-

I slumped back onto the sway next to Peyton's bed and rested my head on her leg. Something touched my head and as I lifted my head, I saw Peyton's shaking hand move as she ran a finger down my cheek. She smiled at me when I looked up at her.

"Peyton..."

"How... How long have I been here?" she whispered, her voice getting a little more stable.

"A little over a month an a half," I whispered.

"When have you last eaten...let alone slept?" she frowned and touched under my eyes.

"I haven't left your side since we found you," I whispered and rested my head on her leg again. "How did you stand being a model? there's too many people nosing about the hospital lately with cameras..."

She laughed a little and I turned my head to look at her. "Paparazzi were always a pain to deal with. It's their nature and I guess I was just used to it."

"Miss Nanatsu, it's a relief to see you finally awake and talking," Hannah came into the room and I immediately felt relaxed.

"Is there anyway to turn off your Alice?" I growled and she shook her head while smiling.

"Who... are you?" I heard Peyton ask and I looked at her and saw her trying to sit up.

"My name is Hannah, I was in the academy a few years ago," Hannah smiled as she pushed a button to raise the bed so she could sit up. "I can ease other's pain and I have been your nurse."

"I see, when can I leave?" Peyton asked a little hostilely.

"When you can eat solids properly."

"Damn," Peyton muttered and I chuckled.

"I see our patient had finally woken," Dr. Bankabini came into the room. "How are you feeling Peyton?"

"Tired, my body feels like lead and it hard to move without shaking," she whispered.

"Thats normal symptoms when you've been in a coma for a long period of time," he smiled. "Hannah, go over to the kitchens and get some food. I want to see how Miss Nanatsu does."

"Gross," Peyton scrunched up her nose and I smirked.

"No matter your opinion of hospital food, you will eat it," Dr. Bankabini smirked.

"If I have to eat it then so does Natsume," Peyton spoke as she closed her eyes.

"I'll go get two trays," Hannah spoke then left the room.

"I'll come check on you two later," the doctor spoke then left the room.

"Natsume..." I looked at her and she opened her eyes to look at me. "Come here."

I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her. She brought a hand up and cupped my cheek. I placed my hand over hers and sighed. I closed my eyes and turned my face into her hand.

"I am so relieved your awake," I whispered.

"Natsume, I love you," she whispered and I looked at her. She was smiling gently and her eyes seemed clearer than they had since she had woken. I leaned closer and kissed her brow.


	27. Chapter 27: Forgive Me

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

Five days later, Peyton returned to the academy and it was as if she had never left. She assumed that Rei had fixed things in her '_absense_' and wasn't going to complain. The HSP decided to give her some slack and gave her a couple months off of missions to recooperate which she spent with either Natsume, her wolves or both. It was nice being able to not have to worry about, school work or missions.

"Peyton, can I talk with you?" Rei appeared in the clearing by the den and I frowned as I got to my feet, leaving Natsume to play with Yoiko and the other wolves. I followed Rei into the forests a ways away from the others before he stopped and sighed. "How are you doing now?"

"I'm good although I get dizzy every now and then and can't seem to get enough sleep," I laughed and he turned to face me. My laughter stopped at seeing the troubled expression on his face. "Rei, what is it?"

"Do you think you could be pregnant? Have you gone that far with Natsume?" I frowned and touched my stomach and noticed that I had gained a little weight. "The HSP wants you back out in the field but if you really are pregnant, then you'd be safe, but I'm sure they'd send you home. I don't know what would happen to Natsume since your technically only dating. I suggest you talk to him about this and figure out something if you want to stay with him. In my opinion, I'd just have you leave and not tell him so he can keep a clear head, especially since he's going out on a mission tonight."

"That would probably be best. I can't learn anything else being here, but Natsume can. He'll need to stay. Dad and Deryn will want to see me and I'll take the wolves with me was well. Don't tell NAtsume anything. I'll leave a letter in his room after he leaves. How long will he be gone?"

"A day, two at most."

"Okay," I forced a small smile. "It's for the best right?"

"Yes, dear cousin it is," Rei whispered sadly and pulled me into a hug. "One day you'd be able to tell him. If you leave a letter, leave out the baby facts otherwise he'll freak. You're not alone, Pey-pey. You never have been. You're mother's spirit is inside you and I'll be there. I'll check up on you every now and then."

"Maybe I could become a model again. Wonder how press would be with one of their models being pregnant," I giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"They would be balistic. Go to Natsume, before I come in a couple minutes to collect him for the mission. Don't slip up, don't make him worry about you," Rei whispered and touched my cheek before pushing me back to the wolf den. "I'll come see you in a few weeks at the Montana home."

"Bye," I whispered before locking all my emotions away and fixed my sweatshirt.

"Hey Pey, where'd you go?" Natsume asked as he stood up.

"Oh, Rei said he had a mission and we already said our byes for now," I smiled. "You're going too."

"A mission already?" Natsume sighed and kissed me deeply. "I'll miss you while I'm away, no matter how short or long I'll be gone."

"I know," I giggled at the irony.

"I'll see you when I get back," Natsume smiled, kissing my brow as Rei came back into the clearing. "We'll be back before you know it!"

I smiled and nodded to the both of them and Natsume took off. Rei lingered for a second and looked at me sadly before following after Natsume.

**_'We're going back, aren't we?'_ **Mekin barked at me and I nodded.

"We leave tonight. Gather the pack and meet near the edge of the woods. Father left his plane at the northern end of the property as well as several pilots. I need to get my things then I'll meet you at the strip."

_**'Be careful Alpha Pey.'**_

"He's already left, he won't know until we're already gone," I whispered then dashed off towards the dorms.

I grabbed my two duffle bags and packed everything, even my uniforms then slung them over my shoulder. I made sure the hall was emtpy before slipping out silently and dashing into the woods. Tsuno was waiting and I jumped onto his back with my bags strapped to my back and we were off. I looked back at the dorms one last time as I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

_'Forgive me Natsume but this is for the best.'_


	28. Chapter 28: Alice Stones and Soulmates

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

Two days later, we were finally headed back towards the academy. Rei seemed depressed but I knew better than to pry into his life when he could use his Alice on me. Bentsu drove right to the High school dorms and I jumped out, excited to see Peyton. I ran upstairs and ran into a couple people headed down for dinner. I knocked on Peyton's door but got no answer. Thinking she was probably out with the wolves, I dashed back downstairs and into the woods to the den.

"What the...?" the clearing was completely empty. It was as if they hadn't been there the past couple days. I frowned and dashed back to the dorms and just opened Petyon's door. It was empty as well. The blankets folded on the edge, drawers open and empty, closet cleared out. "Did she move into my dorm to surprise me?"

I walked to my door and entered. Nothing seemed different. No extra clothes or anything.

"Natsume, I have a letter for you," the nanny bot entered, holding a white envelop. "It was given to me a few days ago."

"Thank you," I spoke and the bot left. I opened the letter and froze.

**_'Natsume,_**

**_By the time you are reading this, I am no longer there as you may have realized. I'm sorry that it turned out like this but HSP said that I was released from the academy. I had perfect scores in everything so he finally realized that there was no reason for me to stay. I couldn't stay and tell you in person due to a sickness and I had to go home for treatments. I can't tell you anything else in case this is intercepted before it reaches you. You can never know who may actually be watching. I don't know when or if we'll meet again. The chain inside the envelope is all that I can give you besides my heart which has been yours for months. I do care for you. Please forgive me for telling you like this but I didn't have much time given to me to stay. No one knows that I'm gone for good, not even Rei._**

**_Farewell, Peyton'_**

I pulled out the chain and saw that there was a gold locket on the chain with a cloudly quarts stone embeded into it. I opened it and saw two pictures. One of just Peyton, and the other was of them kissing.

"Natsume, is everything okay?" Rei's voice pulled me out of my shock and I looked up at him.

"She's...gone..." I forced out and handed him the letter. "Will we ever see her again?"

"I have hope that we will," Rei spoke as he handed me the letter. "Whatever she wrote in here was for you alone."

"She said she was sick..."

"Just a small illness from when she was a kid. It only weakens her mental state, nothing physical happens. It showed up weeks after Tesla's accident so I assume that it appeared due to depression. She may have become ill again being forced to leave before saying goodbye," Rei spoke before leaving. "Don't give up hope. You will see her again after you leave the academy. Especilly if she gave you her Alice Stone."

"Thank you Rei. You really are like a brother to me," I called after him and he waved to me as he closed the door. '_Why does it always seem like those I care about slowly disappear or turn their backs? I know that Rei is right but I can't help but feel that there was more to her leaving than just perfect grades and an illness easily treated. Peyton, what are you doing right now?'_

* * *

**_"Hey Natsume, where are we going?" Peyton asked as Natsume pulled her into the forests. In a direction not near the wolf den. "Natsume..."_**

**_"It's a surprise," Natsume smiled, squeezing her hand. "We're here."_**

**_"Oh my god..." Peyton looked around and saw that a blanket had been laid out as well as a basket and covered dishes. "This is something I won't ever forget. No one has ever taken me out on a picnic, well no one besides my mother."_**

**_"I know, I remember you saying something about how picnics were special to the two of you and I wanted to make today special for us. We've been together for five months, almost to the day."_**

**_"Natsume, you are an idiot," Peyton giggled as she kissed him. "But I love you for it. I promise that my heart will only be yours for as long as this relationship survives highschool."_**

**_"It will last much longer than that," Natsume smiled and clasped a necklace around her neck that had a Ruby in the shape of a heart on it. "My Alice Stone is yours from now on. I bind my soul to yours Peyton."_**

**_"Natsume... are you sure...?" Peyton asked surprised, as she looked at the ruby._**

**_"I am positive that there will never be another for me."_**

**_"Natsume..." Peyton smiled and kissed him lightly. "As soon as I can create my Alice stone, it will be yours. We are bound together for the rest of our lives."_**

* * *

"Together for the rest of our lives," two heartbroken teens on opposite sides of the world whispered at the same time as they held the Alice Stones of their mate.


	29. Chapter 29: Back in Black

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Three months Later-

"Hey Natsume, guess what? Tsubasa got a magazine from the outside in!" Luca smiled coming over. "He said that you'd like a couple of the articles."

"Why would I want this. This is the Japanese-American Teen Model Magazine," Natsume glowered but Luca just set it in front of him.

"Just look at it to make Tsubasa happy," Luca laughed then disappeared for lunch.

Natsume growled but opened the magazine but froze seeing the first page article.

_**Back in Black!**_

_**After three and a half, almost four years, Peyton Nanatsu has finally come back into view, but a few things are different. Her skin is darker and she has dyed hair pitch black, but that's not the major change. This teen model is pregnant and she refuses to inform anyone of the father so most like it was a hit and run type situation. **_

_**Also the necklace she refuses to ever take off. It's not on any jewelry catalog in the world. Just where did she get this curious ruby stoned necklace?**_

_**A year ago, in the New York Train station, Peyton Nanatsu was caught on camera, being tackled to the ground by a masked man in black who was wearing heels. He said that she was sick and her parents said that this man was taking her to a rehabilitation center. We tried countless times to find this center but never found a trace of it. Soon after she was taken by this man, her private jet crashed over in Russia so she was assumed dead.**_

_**Then Eight months later, Peyton is found at Junette Hospital in Northern Tokyo in critical condition. **__**This masked man and a teen age boy were found with her during six week coma. Is this unknown boy the father of her unborn child? Who knows? He is not in any citizen registry that we can find.**_

_**Now the hot model is back and is flaunting her pregnancy until she is expected to give birth with in the next three or four months. It is a miracle that after her fall down the Tokyo river and water fall and escaping a broken plane, this girl has no scars on her.**_

_**JoClein Press**_

Natsume stared at the pictures of Peyton and she was definitely pregnant. Her black hair was curled in every picture, even the one where she was in a bikini, kneeling on the beach making her stomach seem even bigger. Natsume couldn't form a coherent thought in his head. She was pregnant...

"Figuring things out or are you missing lunch because you just don't feel like it," Rei spoke as he took the magazine away. "Guess it was true."

"You knew?" Natsume narrowed his eyes at the man standing in front of his desk.

"I had a suspicion when I saw her a couple months ago."

"Is it mine?"

"Who else would she be with? She wears your Alice Stone for a reason. She actually mailed that magazine here in the form of paper supplies. Tsubasa was working over in the storage buildings and hid it before anyone else saw. Peyton is a very smart girl."

"Her illness... She knew when she left..." Natsume stood up suddenly. "I need to go see her."

"You graduate in two weeks. If you really want to leave the academy for good, then you can leave right after graduation," Rei smirked. "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

-Peyton-

"Peyton, who is the father?" "What gender is your baby?" "Will you abort this baby?"

Paparazzi were yelling at me and I was glad that I had in headphones as I walked into the modeling studio. I walked over to my area and sat down at my vanity before turning off my music and pulling out the headphones.

"Damn girl, how can you do it?" Danica sighed as she rubbed lotion onto her black skin. Her hair was in micro-braids and pulled up into a ponytail. She had a Pheromone Alice like Narumi. "Aren't you afraid of suddenly going into an early labor with the way those people keep badgering you? Why won't you say anything about this mysterious man who is the father?"

"Technically the father doesn't exist right now until he comes out of the academy Dani, so I can't really go around saying that information. I'd get dragged back and punished," I laughed at her. "He'll find me sooner or later once he graduates. That is if he gets the magazine I snuck in."

"He got it alright," a familiar voice behind me spoke and I spun and saw Rei standing there in his casual wear. "How are you doing?"

"Rei!" I smiled and ran over to him and hugged him. "What's going on?"

"Graduation is in a couple weeks. Natsume seemed slightly shocked and angered when he learned that you were pregnant so I hinted that there was a reason you never took off that necklace that he gave you. You were smart to send that magazine like you did."

"Dani helped me with it," I smiled as I sat back down. "How did you get in? Security is tight with me waddling around."

"You doubt my abilites," Rei gasped and acted hurt.

"Well kinda since you can't even affect me with your Alice."

"You know I didn't think that you'd really go back to modeling. And dying your hair? It was perfect the way it was..."

"Shesh, he acts like your father Pey," Danica snorted in her Jamacian accent.

"He is more like a father than my own. Oh speaking of which... Rei in two weeks, I'm headed over to America for a Fashion Show. That will take about a week then I'm going to disappear over to the northern estate," I hinted and he nodded. "So if you just want to take him there if he begs, then I'll meet him there."

"I'll make sure he gets there. I'm sure he'll go crazy though."

"No he won't. The wolves will keep him company," I smiled and he kissed my brow.

"I must go before the security finds me. I'll see ya soon. Nice to meet you Danica," Rei spoke then disappeared.

"Damn girl, who was that?" Danica asked.

"Who else wears makeup, masks and heels?" I laughed.

"He's the one who tackled you in Grand Central?"

"Yes, and he's also my cousin. His Alice is the Mark of Death."

"Well that sucks. Good thing you have nullification..."

"It's not nullification that makes me immune. It's the fact that we share the same blood. Now get ready, Benny won't be happy if we're not ready in the next twenty minutes," I growled playfully as I walked over to the clothes racks.


	30. Chapter 30: The Cat Naps

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Natsume-

"Natsume, are you really just going to drop the academy and join the normal world?" Mikan frowned as the seniors gathered together, chatting about what they were going to do now. "You've been working here since elementary."

"It's not like I wanted to do it," I growled at her. "I was forced to do it just like every other Dangerous Alice."

"Sorry," Mikan stammered.

"Natsume, the car is here." Persona came over and touched my shoulder. "We should go before you miss your flight."

"Where we going?" I asked and he just smirked.

"Say goodbye to your friends. It may be a long time before you see them again, if not never."

"See ya Natsume! Send us letters once you get to America," Tsubasa smiled. "After all, I'm sure your going after your girl. She went to Californa for some Fashion show."

Everyone else said their goodbyes then I followed Rei to the black car waiting. We slid in and Bentsu drove off through the gates. Rei pulled off his mask and pulled his hair back into its ponytail.

"Are we really going to America?" I asked.

"We're going to the house you went to last time you left the academy," Rei answered.

"Why? That's thousand miles away from California..."

"Good things come to those who wait," Rei interrupted as he pulled off his coat and heels to slide on a pair of tennis shoes and a t-shirt. "I've actually talked to Pey a couple weeks ago. After her fashion show, she was going to meet us there."

"Really?" I looked at him surprised and he just nodded.

"Of course it will be several days before she shows up. She said that the wolves would keep you company," Rei laughed.

"That's not funny," I narrowed my eyes at him. He just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

-Peyton-

"Danica, cover for me?" I whispered as soon as we got off the catwalk. "Rei and Nat are waiting for me to get to the mansion."

"Girl, why don't you tell them that you quit? I know that you won't come back," Danica asked.

"I'll mail them my resignation. The only reason I stopped was because I was running from the academy but everyone thought that I was just getting treatments for an illness that doesn't even exist," I smirked. "Just cover so I can get to my Chrysler."

"Alright, but girl you owe me. I want to meet this Natsume one day."

"I'll send you a plane ticket when I send my resignation," I whispered as I hugged her then I pulled on my black hoodie and jeans and snuck out the back exit and dashed to my car. I got in and pulled out of the parking lot, glad that paparazzi were inside still. I got onto the interstate and started driving towards Montana.

* * *

-Natsume-

"I'm bored, Rei, why can't we go to California and meet her?" I whined as we sat in the library.

"Because she wouldn't be there. Either she's driving or on a plane right now," Rei spoke as he turns stud page of his book. "Take a nap if your so bored."

"Youre lame," I huffed at him but laid down on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Natsume...?" a small voice whispered near me as I slowly woke up. "Are you alive? Natsume!"

"What?" I bolted into a sitting position and heard giggling nearby but didn't see anyone. "Hello?"

"Oh man, you don't pay attention well, do you?" Peyton appeared behind the couch as she stood. "Hello."

"Peyton!" I smiled and pulled her over the back of the couch and hugged her close as she adjusted herself in my lap. "Why did you have to go?"

"I couldn't stay. If I had, the HSP would have made me keep going on missions. I couldn't risk that," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. You were going on a mission that night. If I had told you then you could have gotten hurt worrying about me. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I whispered and kissed her brow.


	31. Chapter 31: Epilogue

I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Peyton, I'm here!" Danica called as she was let into the home in Montana. "It took you long enough to send me a plane ticket!"

"Sorry, Dani, but I had several issues with my wolves," Peyton came into view, her stomach was swollen and she was holding onto a man as he helped her down the stairs. "Dani, this is Natsume. Natsume, this is my good friend Danica. She has a Pheromone Alice like Narumi so be careful."

"I wouldn't seduce your husband," Dani smiled. "Although, your cousin I might. He's hot."

"Who's hot?" Rei came into view, frowning.

"Careful Dani, you're playing with fire around people like that," Natsume spoke calmly.

"I have Nullification thanks to Peyton, he doesn't," she smirked. "I'll give it some time before I leap into the fire."

"Oh Dani," Peyton smiled but then she froze.

"Peyton?" three voices reached her as she winced.

"I think it's time..." she managed to get out before water pooled around her.

"Natsume, get her up to the prep room!" Deyrn called from the second level and Natsume pulled Peyton into his arms and dashed up the stairs to the room that they had prepared for when she went into labor. Natsume laid Peyton on the bed and kissed her brow before he left as five servants came in to help. Natsume walked over to where Rei and Dani were coming up and sighed as he sat on the stairs.

"You'd think you'd be ready for this with all those false alarms she's been having the past month," Rei smirked as he sat next to him and Dani sat next to Rei. "So Danica, how did you escape the paparazzi to come out here and visit Peyton?"

"I gave them my resignation when Peyton's showed up in the mail. I knew she'd need more support than from her father, aunt, husband and you. She needed a woman who knew her really well and could relate with some things like being an Alice. I'll help her out and use my modeling money to find a place nearby for when she needs me," Danica smiled.

"You don't have to do that Danica. Peyton had a room prepared for you," Alexander came into view. "All of your things have been moved in there already. You are welcome to stay for as long as you would like."

"Thank you Alexander," Danica smiled and was going to say something else when there was a scream from the room that Peyton was in.

"Tesla screamed when she gave birth to Peyton and Kuu. Although I believed she screamed louder," Alexander smiled. "Its normal so relax otherwise you'll die from panicking over her."

Two hours later, the screams of Peyton died off as the sounds of a newborn crying started up. Natsume bolted to his feet and dashed over but found the door locked. He frowned but stepped back and waited for the door to be opened and he dashed inside. Rei and Danica followed and saw that the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket. Peyton was in a red dress and was being helped to her feet.

"We'll take her to her room to rest," one of the girls spoke and she and two others helped Peyton out of the room.

"Congratulations on the baby girl," Alexander smiled as he patted Natsume's shoulder as Deryn slid the baby into his arms.

"Peyton wanted you to name her," Deryn smiled as Natsume held his daughter close.

"Tanya," Natsume whispered as he saw crimson eyes open to look at him as she had blond fuzz on top of her head. "Tanya Hyuuga."

"I believe that is a perfect name for her."

"I wonder what her Alice will be if she has one," Dani smiled as she propped her arm on Rei's shoulder and he tensed. "Relax your Alice doesn't affect me. Peyton had to give me a blood transfusion four months ago because I was in an accident so now I have Nullification."

Rei frowned but relaxed as Natsume turned around to look at them, a smile on his face. Deryn handed him a bottle of milk as Tanya started to fuss and Natsume slid the nipple into her mouth and she started to suck on it as he rocked her slightly.

"You are going to make a wonderful father," Rei smirked.

"Just wait when you find someone," Danica smirked and kissed his cheek before dashing out of the room.

"What the…?"

"Don't fight it," Natsume smiled. "She seems taken with you so good luck with her."

"But…"

"Rei stop, it's your time to find happiness," Deryn smiled as she patted his shoulder. "Don't fight when something good comes your way."

"I'll try," Rei spoke and smiled a little.

* * *

-Nine years later-

"Tanya, time to come in!" Peyton called from the back steps of the house. She was five months pregnant with her second child.

The nine year old girl came out of the forests, followed by the seven year old twins who were Rei's and Danica's. Tanya had golden hair just like Peyton and her eyes were just like Natsume. Her Alice was the ability to understand the wolves and became friends with them almost instantly. The twins took on Danica's African-American skin but were a few tones lighter and had straight wild hair like Rei. Their eyes were so dark brown that they were often mistaken for black. Tsume had the ability to control water while Kayne had the ability to levitate inanimate objects.

It had taken almost a year and a half for Rei to finally be fully seduced by Danica and had asked her to marry him. She had been ecstatic and they had a small wedding a few weeks later. Now Danica was a three months pregnant with her third child.

They lived with Alexander and Deryn because the house was large enough and there was plenty to do around the house and in the woods with no one showing up. There was a stone wall around the property line and animals were brought in every couple weeks for the wolves so they could hunt without normals running into the woods.

Several of their good friends from the academy and visited every now and then but lived in Central Town, claiming they liked the spontaneous atmosphere. Eventually the Z organization was brought down but everyone knew that eventually another organization would be made so they took the time to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

...

...

...

...

...

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed this story. Sorry if it seemed rushed at all. i only saw the anime once and wasn't exactly sure of everything that went on with Gakuen Alice. Look up my other stories please!


End file.
